Extra Story 3-A family's dark secret
by Neo-Red Ranger11
Summary: Neo;s family is not as good as it seems to be...A dark secret is hidden...


**EXTRA STORY 3**

 **ΤΟ ΣΚΟΤΕΙΝΟ ΜΥΣΤΙΚΟ ΜΙΑΣ ΟΙΚΟΓΕΝΕΙΑΣ**

Με το Χάος να έχει νικηθεί μια για πάντα, ξεκίνησε μια νέα εποχή για τον πλανήτη μας. Όλες οι πόλεις ξαναχτίστηκαν κι όλα τα τραύματα που είχε αφήσει αυτή η σκληρή μάχη, είχαν αρχίσει να επουλώνονται. Επιτέλους το σκοτάδι υποχωρούσε και το φως έλαμπε για άλλη μια φορά. Οι ήρωές μας είχαν επανέλθει όλοι στη ζωή μετά από μακρά περίοδο απουσίας κι ο ξεχωριστός νεαρός που ήταν υπεύθυνος για όλα αυτά ήταν πιο δυνατός από ποτέ και χαρούμενος την ίδια στιγμή για την επάνοδο της οικογένειάς του.

Συγκεκριμένα ο Ryu, έχοντας ως στόχο να ακολουθήσει τα χνάρια του πατέρα του, τελείωσε το σχολείο κι έπιασε αμέσως δουλειά στην εταιρία όπου δούλευε ο Neo αλλά τώρα πια όντας πρόεδρός της. Όσο για την Erika ανέλαβε μαζί με τη Mako το ζαχαροπλαστείο βελτιώνοντας κι άλλο την παραγωγικότητα. Από την άλλη τα υπόλοιπα μέλη της ομάδας αφοσιώθηκαν στις εργασίες τους μη ξεχνώντας φυσικά να είναι πάντα σε επιφυλακή για οποιαδήποτε νέα απειλή…Όμως…

Χιλιάδες έτη φωτός μακριά μας, στα σύνορα του γαλαξία μας, το ένα ηλιακό σύστημα μετά το άλλο έπεφταν στα χέρια μιας ανελέητης κι αδίστακτης πολέμαρχου. Τίποτε δεν μπορούσε να σταθεί στο δρόμο της. Κι όσοι το τόλμησαν, πλήρωσαν πολύ ακριβό τίμημα γι αυτή την τόλμη τους…Μέσα σε μερικά μόνο χρόνια το βόρειο τμήμα του σύμπαντος ήτα πλέον υπό σκληρή κατοχή και οι κάτοικοι των πλανητών που φιλοξενούσαν ζωή, υπέφεραν όσο κανείς…

Ήταν τελικά γραφτό η πολέμαρχος αυτή να φτάσει και στο δικό μας ηλιακό σύστημα και κανείς δεν ήξερε τι μοίρα περίμενε τους ανθρώπους….

Αυτό όμως που δεν ήξερε κανείς ήταν κάτι το τελείως διαφορετικό…Ένα μυστικό που θα ταράξει από τα θεμέλια τη γαλήνη στην οικογένεια του Neo για πάντα…

Εκείνη τη στιγμή ακριβώς το διαστημόπλοιο πλησίαζε στο ηλιακό μας σύστημα με ταχύτητα που πλησίαζε εκείνη του φωτός με την αρχηγό να παρατηρεί τον Πλούτωνα, τον πρώτο πλανήτη καθώς εισέρχονταν¨

-Ώστε αυτό είναι λοιπόν το τελευταίο ηλιακό σύστημα να κατακτήσουμε…

-Μην ξεγελιέσαι αφέντρα Azonia. Αυτή τη φορά η αποστολή μας δε θα είναι εύκολη. Της είπε τότε η πιστή της ακόλουθος.

-Τι εννοείς;

-Υπάρχουν ισχυροί υπερασπιστές σε κάθε πλανήτη του συστήματος αυτού. Ειδικά στον τρίτο πλανήτη έχω ακούσει για δύο πολύ δυνατούς πολεμιστές.

-Και ποιοι είναι;

-Δεν ξέρω. Αυτό που ξέρω στα σίγουρα είναι πως πρέπει να τους νικήσουμε όλους αν θέλουμε τελικά το σύμπαν να γίνει δικό μας.

-Έτσι θα γίνει…

Και καθώς το ταξίδι συνεχιζόταν κάτω στη γη η Erika με τον αδερφό της βρίσκονταν μαζί στο σπίτι κι ένιωσαν κάτι παράξενο να πλανιέται στον αέρα:

-Συμβαίνει τίποτα; Ανήσυχη φαίνεσαι. Είπε τότε η Erika.

-Νομίζω ότι ένιωσα μια αρνητική ενέργεια….Της απάντησε τότε ο Ryu.

-Τώρα που το λες…Τι θα μπορούσε να είναι…;

-Δεν έχω ιδέα…Αλλά μας βλέπω να μπλέκουμε ακόμα μια φορά…

-Να το πούμε στη μαμά καλύτερα.

-Δε νομίζω ότι χρειάζεται αδερφή. Σίγουρα θα το ξέρει…

Μαζί με την Azonia όμως, ακόμα μια άγνωστη φιγούρα ταξίδευε για τη γη. Δεν ήταν άλλη από τη Sailor Sun, τη φρουρό του ηλιακού μας συστήματος με σκοπό να κρούσει τον κώδωνα του κινδύνου στην ομάδα για το νέο κίνδυνο από το πολύ μακρινό διάστημα.

Όταν τελικά έφτασε στον πλανήτη μας με τηλεμεταφορά, το πρώτο πράγμα που έκανε ήταν να έρθει σε επαφή με τη γυναίκα του Neo και τα παιδιά του. Γι αυτό πήγε στο σπίτι τους να τους βρει: Φτάνοντας χτύπησε την πόρτα:

-Γεια σου. Μπορώ να σε βοηθήσω σε τίποτα; Τη ρώτησε η Makoto ανοίγοντας.

-Είσαι η Makoto Kino; Κατά κόσμον Sailor Jupiter;

-Ναι εγώ είμαι αλλά εσύ πού το ξέρεις;

-Είμαι η Sailor Sun. Η φύλακας του ηλιακού μας συστήματος.

-Μιλάς σοβαρά; Δεν ήξερα ότι έχουμε κι άλλη πολεμίστρια στο σύστημά μας. Και τι σε φέρνει στον πλανήτη μας;

-Θα σου πω αλλά καλύτερα να είστε όλες παρούσες. Η κατάσταση είναι πολύ σοβαρή. Θα μου κάνεις αυτή τη χάρη;

-Βέβαια. Θα τις ειδοποιήσω. Έλα στο ναό Hikawa σε μισή ώρα. Εκεί θα μπορέσεις να μας βρεις όλες και να μας μιλήσεις.

-Πολύ καλά. Απάντησε τότε η Sun κι έφυγε αμέσως.

-Ποιος ήταν μαμά; Ρώτησε τότε η Erika πλησιάζοντας.

-Φαίνεται ότι έρχονται μπελάδες. Είπε τότε η Makoto και έσπευσε να ειδοποιήσει όλη την ομάδα. Μέσα σε μισή ώρα όπως προγραμματίστηκε, είχαν συγκεντρωθεί όλοι στο ναό. Κάποιοι όμως ήταν απόντες….

-Χαίρομαι που είστε εδώ…Όμως λείπουν δύο….

-Ναι αυτή τη στιγμή δεν είναι εδώ. Της είπε η Ange

-Και πού είναι; Αυτό που έχω να σας πω είναι άκρως σημαντικό.

-Δεν μπορούμε να σου πούμε. Υποσχεθήκαμε να μην αποκαλύψουμε τίποτα. Της απάντησε ο Ryu.

-Τέλος πάντων…Δεν έχει σημασία. Ακούστε με καλά τώρα κορίτσια. Το ηλιακό μας σύστημα κινδυνεύει…

-ΠΩΣ;! Είπαν όλες μαζί. Όχι πως εκπλήσσονταν πλέον αλλά τέλος πάντων.

-Και από ποιον κινδυνεύει αυτή τη φορά; Ρώτησε η Rei.

-Πρόκειται για μια σκληρή κι αδυσώπητη πολέμαρχο. Τη λένε Azonia και μέχρι στιγμής έχει κατακτήσει τα πάντα στο βόρειο κομμάτι του γαλαξία μας. Μόνο οι δικοί μας πλανήτες έχουν απομείνει!

-Ε λοιπόν αυτό δεν πρόκειται να γίνει! Της είπε αποφασιστικά η Minako.

-Ναι! Εμείς θα τη σταματήσουμε! Συμπλήρωσε και η Makoto.

-Χαίρομαι που το ακούω. Ήξερα ότι μπορούσα να βασιστώ πάνω σας. Γι αυτό θα μείνω κι εγώ εδώ όσο χρειαστεί και θα σας βοηθήσω. Ελπίζω να μη σας πειράζει έτσι;

-Φυσικά και όχι άκου λέει…Δε βρίσεις κάθε μέρα τη φύλακα ενός ηλιακού συστήματος. Είπε γελώντας η Ange

Εν τω μεταξύ στο διάστημα…:

-Πλησιάζουμε σύντομα στη γη αρχηγέ. Φρόντισε να την πληροφορήσει η Mako.

-Ναι το βλέπω…Ωραίος πλανήτης θα τολμήσω να πω…Κρίμα που σε λίγο θα γίνει κομμάτια…

-Μην ξεχνάτε αυτό που σας είπα.

-Και βέβαια όχι…Αυτοί οι διαβόητοι πολεμιστές να νιώσουν για τα καλά το στράτευμά μου…Πάνω από 1000 άνδρες θα τις ισοπεδώσουν.

Κι έτσι το ταξίδι συνεχίστηκε με την Azonia να είναι σίγουρη για την επιτυχία της χωρίς να ξέρει τι την περίμενε εκεί…

Αλήθεια όμως….Που βρίσκονταν ο Neo και η Usagi…;

Η απάντηση δεν ήταν και τόσο προφανής αυτή τη φορά αλλά ήταν εκπληκτική. Ο Neo και η αρχηγός των Πολεμιστριών Sailor δε βρίσκονταν σε αυτόν τον κόσμο. Δεν είχαν πεθάνει φυσικά αλλά επέλεξαν κάτι εξωπραγματικό, μετέβησαν στον πνευματικό κόσμο όπου βρισκόταν ο επιστήθιος φίλος του Neo και μαζί εκπαιδεύονταν παρουσία των ίδιων των Αιγύπτιων Θεών.

Συγκεκριμένα, κάτω από την επίβλεψη του Atem, ο Neo και η Usagi μαζί αντιμετώπιζαν τον Obelisk και παρά τις φιλότιμες προσπάθειές τους, δεν κατάφερναν ούτε να τον αγγίξουν με αυτόν να αποφεύγει τα χτυπήματα σαν να μην ήταν τίποτα…

Για να είμαστε πιο ακριβείς, η εκπαίδευση περιλάμβανε τα εξής:

Η Sailor Moon και ο Neo μεταμορφωμένοι και στις κανονικές τους μορφές, αντιμετώπιζαν τον θηριώδη Obelisk σε μάχη σώμα με σώμα ενώ την ίδια στιγμή για να δυσκολέψει η αναμέτρηση, ο Ρα και ο Όσιρις πετούσαν από πάνω τους βομβαρδίζοντάς τους με κεραυνούς και φλόγες. Κι όλα αυτά υπό τη στενή επίβλεψη του Atem.

Στην αναμέτρηση τώρα, οι δύο αρχηγοί μάχονταν μαζί αλλά δεν μπορούσαν να χτυπήσουν τον Αιγύπτιο Θεό. Καμία γροθιά και καμία κλωτσιά δεν έβρισκε το στόχο της κι ας προσπαθούσαν όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορούσαν και οι δύο. Και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, μια επίτομη κίνηση διαφυγής του Obelisk, τους έκανε ο ένας να χτυπήσει τον άλλο κατά λάθος στο πρόσωπο.

Αυτό τους εκνεύρισε ακόμα περισσότερο κι επιτέθηκαν αμέσως με ακόμα μεγαλύτερη αγριότητα εναντίον του είτε και οι δύο μαζί είτε διαδοχικά. Και πάλι όμως το αποτέλεσμα ήταν πανομοιότυπο. Καμία επίθεσή τους δεν πετύχαινε και ο Obelisk απέφευγε τα χτυπήματα με την καταιγίδα από τις φλόγες και τις αστραπές να συνεχίζεται αμείωτη.

-Να πάρει! Μας κοροϊδεύει! Είπε τότε έξαλλη η Sailor Moon κι επιτέθηκε ξανά με σφοδρότητα. Το ίδιο έκανε κι ο Neo αλλά ούτε τώρα οι κλωτσιές τους κατάφεραν να κάνουν κάτι.

-Αρχίζει να μου τη δίνει στα νεύρα! Τόση ώρα και δεν έχουμε καταφέρει ούτε να τον αγγίξουμε! Είπε τότε ο Neo θυμωμένος.

-Καλά λες! Ας δοκιμάσουμε πάλι! Πού θα πάει θα τον πετύχουμε! Αλλά αυτή τη φορά λέω να δοκιμάσουμε ένας-ένας! Είπε και η Sailor Moon.

Ο Neo συμφώνησε μαζί της και την άφησε να επιτεθεί πρώτη με εκείνη να μη χάνει καθόλου χρόνο και να ορμάει καταπάνω του. Με μια στριφογυριστή κλωτσιά χωρίς επιτυχία. Δεν τα παράτησε όμως, συνέχισε την επίθεση με συνεχή χτυπήματα τα οποία δεν έβρισκαν και πάλι το στόχο τους μέχρι που ο Obelisk της έπιασε το πόδι και την πέταξε κάτω κάνοντάς την να θυμώσει ακόμα περισσότερο. Όταν σηκώθηκε δεν τον βρήκε μπροστά της μιας κι αυτός είχε βρεθεί πίσω και με ένα κόψιμο καράτε στον αυχένα την άφησε αναίσθητη, έπειτα την έπιασε στα χέρια του και την απόθεσε προσεκτικά στο έδαφος.

Τώρα ήταν σειρά του Neo να δοκιμάσει την τύχη του. Επιτέθηκε αλλά οι δύο κλψτσιές τυφώνα που δοκίμασε απέτυχαν, το ίδιο και οι διαδοχικές γροθιές του τις οποίες ο Αιγύπτιος Θεός σταματούσε με ευκολία. Κι ακόμα χειρότερα γι αυτόν, τον ακινητοποίησε πιάνοντάς τον από το λαιμό:  
-Δεν…μπορώ να κουνηθώ…! Φώναξε τότε ο Neo μέσα σε απόγνωση.

Τελικά ο Obelisk tον άφησε λίγο βίαια κι όταν δοκίμασε να ξαναεπιτεθεί, τον απώθησε μια ένα κύμα ενέργειας για να τον ρίξει κάτω

Την ίδια στιγμή η Sailor Moon είχε συνέλθει και προσπάθησε να κρατήσει γερά τον Obelisk. Άδικος κόπος. Αυτός ελευθερώθηκε και τώρα του επιτέθηκαν και οι δύο από αριστερά και δεξιά αλλά ούτε αυτή η τακτική απέδωσε καρπούς γιατί ο Θεός τους σταματούσε εύκολα μέχρι που έπιασε τα χέρια τους και ο Atem σταμάτησε τη μάχη:

-Εντάξει παιδιά αρκετά για τώρα!

Κι έτσι η αναμέτρηση τελείωσε με τους αρχηγούς να είναι αρκετά κουρασμένοι. Και ο Φαραώ συνέχισε λέγοντας:

-Είστε πολύ καλοί και οι δύο αλλά σας χρειάζεται ταχύτητα. Αν δεν μπορείς να πιάσεις τον αντίπαλό σου τότε έχεις μεγάλο μειονέκτημα εναντίον του.

-Και πώς μπορούμε να το πετύχουμε; Τον ρώτησε τότε ο Neo.

-Είναι απλό. Α πρέπει να βάζετε στην άκρη τη σκέψη σας πριν κάνετε κάποια κίνηση. Αυτό σας εμποδίζει από το να κινηθείτε γρήγορα. Ειδικά εσύ Neo όταν μεταμορφώνεσαι στο Απόλυτο στάδιό σου, υστερείς πολύ σε ταχύτητα.

-Μα προσπαθώ τόσο πολύ…Προσπάθησε να πει ο Neo.

-Μάλλον πρέπει να προσπαθήσουμε περισσότερο. Του είπε η Sailor Moon.

-Για να μπορέσετε να το πετύχετε αυτό θα πρέπει το σώμα και το πνεύμα σας να είναι σε τέλειο συγχρονισμό. Το να σκέφτεστε υπερβολικά την ώρα της μάχης, σας κόβει από αυτό που θέλετε πραγματικά να κάνετε. Αν όμως το καταφέρετε θα είστε ανίκητοι.

-Και τι μας συμβουλεύεις να κάνουμε; Τον ρώτησε η Sailor Moon.

-Αυτό που χρειάζεται είναι να είστε ήρεμοι.

-Νομίζω πως κατάλαβα…Είπε τότε ο Neo αλλά…:

-Όμως μην το παρατραβήξεις…Του είπε ο Atem και τον κλώτσησε χαμηλά στο πόδι κάνοντάς τον να χάσει την ισορροπία του και να πέσει κάτω με αστείο τρόπο μπροστά στην μπουκωμένη από τα γέλια φίλη του:

-Τι ήταν αυτό τώρα ε;! Του είπε σε έντονο ύφος καθώς σηκωνόταν.

-Αυτό ακριβώς εννοούσα…Η υπερβολική ηρεμία είναι αδυναμία επίσης. Σε κάνει ευάλωτο και αυτή η υπερβολική αυτοπεποίθηση που μπορεί να έχεις ενδέχεται να σε καταστρέψει. Όσο ισχυρός κι αν είσαι, αν δεν παίρνεις σοβαρά τον αντίπαλό σου, την έχεις πολύ άσχημα.

Έτσι η εκπαίδευσή τους συνεχίστηκε για λίγο καιρό ακόμα. Ωστόσο ο χρόνος πέρασε πολύ γρήγορα και η Azonia πλησίασε στον πλανήτη. Το τεράστιο διαστημόπλοιό της σκέπαζε τον γαλάζιο ουρανό με τους ανθρώπους να το κοιτούν με δέος.

Τελικά αποφάσισε να το προσγειώσει πολύ μακριά από το Τόκυο ώστε να μην υπάρχει τίποτα να την διακόψει. Όταν έγινε αυτό, το στράτευμά της ξεχύθηκε και πάτησε χώμα για πρώτη φορά, ο αριθμός ήταν τόσο μεγάλος που σκέπαζε σχεδόν όλο το λόφο ενώ μπροστά τους ορθωνόταν ένα μεγάλο βουνό.

Έχοντας αντιληφθεί τον κίνδυνο. Η Mako και η Kurai ήταν στο δρόμο ενώ η Azonia έβγαινε από το σκάφος τελευταία:

-Κάντε χώρο ηλίθιοι δε βλέπω τίποτα! Διέταξε και η θέα έγινε καθαρότερη γι αυτήν κοιτώντας κατευθείαν το βουνό. Έπειτα σήκωσε το χέρι της σε οριζόντια θέση και μια κόκκινη ενεργειακή μπάλα εμφανίστηκε στην παλάμη της. Όταν την άφησε να φύγει, μερικά δευτερόλεπτα μετά το βουνό δεν υπήρχε πια.

-Έτσι σας χαιρετώ αξιολύπητοι γήινοι…Είπε τότε.

Με την Jupiter και την Dark Moon να φτάνουν πρώτες, είδαν με τρόμο τον αριθμό των στρατιωτών. Στη συνέχεια έφτασαν και οι υπόλοιπες:  
-Ελπίζω να μην αργήσαμε πολύ. Είπε η Sailor Earth.

-Όχι πάνω στην ώρα ήρθατε. Της απάντησε η Kurai.

Όμως η συζήτησε διεκόπη όταν η Azonia τις πλησίασε:

-Δεν είναι μαζί σας ο αρχηγός σας;

-Προς το παρόν όχι. Θα έχεις να κάνεις μαζί μας αλλά όταν έρθει κι αυτή κι ο Neo δε σε σώζει τίποτα! Της απάντησε η Sailor Venus.

-Δεν πειράζει. Θα σας κανονίσω μέχρι να έρθουν αυτοί η δύο.

Όταν το είπε αυτό, ακόμα μία παρουσία ήρθε να προστεθεί στην άμυνα του πλανήτη. Κρατώντας το λόγο της, η Sailor Sun κατέφτασε για να προσφέρει τη βοήθειά της.

-Όπως σας υποσχέθηκα, ήρθα κι εγώ να βοηθήσω. Η προστασία του ηλιακού μας συστήματος είναι καθήκον μου και δε θα αφήσω κανέναν να κάνει ότι θέλει!

-Μπα μπα….Είναι και η ξανθιά φύλακας εδώ….Καλύτερα, θα σας ξεφορτωθώ όλους μαζί. Είπε τότε η Azonia κοιτώντας την ακόλουθό της. Τότε εκείνη έδωσε τη διαταγή:

-ΣΤΡΑΤΙΩΤΕΣ! ΕΞΟΝΤΩΣΤΕ ΤΟΥΣ!

Κι έτσι οι στρατιώτες ξεχύθηκαν σαν τις ακρίδες για να συντρίψουν την ομάδα. Δεν την τρόμαζαν όμως. Ήταν έτοιμη και σκληραγωγημένη σε τέτοιες καταστάσεις. Η Sailor Earth ήταν αυτή που δέχτηκε την πρώτη επίθεση 10 στρατιώτες ένωσαν τα πυρά τους για να την καταστρέψουν αλλά αυτή η επίθεση ήταν μόνο φασαρία και καθόλου ουσιώδης, η Γη όχι μόνο ξέφυγε χωρίς να νιώσει τίποτα αλλά έτσι όπως πετούσε πέτυχε τον πρώτο με τις γροθιές της και μετά φώναξε:

-ΕΛΑΤΕ ΔΕΙΛΟΙ!  
Κι όποιος τολμούσε να έρθει είχε άσχημο τέλος: Είτε με τις δυνάμεις της, είτε με τις πολεμικές κινήσεις, ο καθένας από τους εχθρούς της κατέληγε να πέφτει κάτω από μεγάλο ύψος νικημένος. Η κατάσταση είχε γίνει τόσο απελπιστική γι αυτούς που δεν της έκαναν πια επίθεση ένας-ένας αλλά έπεσαν πάνω της κάπου 20 με 25 αλλά ούτε τώρα άλλαξε κάτι. Ενεργοποιώντας τις φλόγες της, κατάφερε να τους καταστρέψει και συνέχισε νε σκορπά τον όλεθρο ανάμεσά τους.

Σε μια ύστατη προσπάθεια να τη σταματήσουν, γαντζώθηκαν από πάνω της πολύ περισσότεροι αυτή τη φορά, κάπου στα 40 άτομα αλλά έχοντας παραδόξως το δεξί χέρι ελεύθερο, εξαπέλυσε την ενέργειά της και τους ξεφορτώθηκε αμέσως μη έχοντας άλλους απέναντί της.

Περνώντας σε μια άλλη πλευρά της αναμέτρησης, η Sailor Venus πήδηξε με ένα ψηλό άλμα κι απέφυγε την επίθεση 15 ανδρών κι όσο ήταν στον αέρα εκτόξευσε την επίθεση της Ημισελήνου αφού πρώτα τους έδεσε με τη ζώνη της. Και φυσικά μη μπορώντας να κάνουν ούτε βήμα, καταστράφηκαν. Από την άλλη η Mercury αφού πρώτα φρόντισε να προστατευτεί από τα εχθρικά πυρά, πέρασε στην αντεπίθεση και μάλιστα χρησιμοποίησε μερικά από αυτά των εχθρών της σε βάρος τους καταφέρνοντας μερικά καλά χτυπήματα. Το ίδιο και η Sailor Sun. Μπορεί να βρέθηκε κάτω στην αρχή από ένα πισώπλατο χτύπημα αλλά όπως ήταν κάτω άφησε να φύγουν οι δυνάμεις του Ήλιου και εξουδετέρωσε κάμποσους στρατιώτες.

Ο Δίας από την πλευρά του δε δυσκολευόταν ιδιαίτερα. Με μερικούς πολύ ισχυρούς κεραυνούς να κάνουν τη δουλειά, τα έβγαζε πέρα νικώντας τους αντιπάλους της. Για την ακρίβεια ψήνοντάς τους. Η Kurai τώρα χρησιμοποιούσε περισσότερο το ξίφος της για να παλέψει κι όποιος τολμούσε να βρεθεί μπροστά της κατέληξε άσχημα χτυπημένος ή ακόμα χειρότερα κατεστραμμένος από αυτό ενώ η Rei έκαιγε τα πάντα στο διάβα της Και τέλος τα δύο αδέρφια πολεμώντας πλάι-πλάι είχαν συγχρονίσει τις κινήσεις τους δημιουργώντας ένα ανίκητο δίδυμο. Σε κάποια στιγμή η Kurai είπε:

-Ας χωριστούμε! Έτσι θα τους αντιμετωπίσουμε καλύτερα!

Όλοι συμφώνησαν κι έτσι η ομάδα σκόρπισε σε διαφορετικές κατευθύνσεις το κάθε μέλος και η μάχη άναψε για τα καλά.

Πρώτη η Sailor Sun χρειάστηκε να πολεμήσει κι ο ένας μετά τον άλλο άνδρες που είχαν την ατυχία να την ακολουθήσου, νικιόταν από τις πολεμικές της κινήσεις. Ο Άρης είχε κρυφτεί στο δάσος κι εκεί αντιμετώπισε το δικό του κύμα. Αφού έβαλε κάτω με γυμνά χέρια πέντε από αυτούς, αποφάσισε να εξοντώσει τους υπόλοιπους με μια δυνατή φλογισμένη επίθεση. Κάτι που έγινε και με μεγάλη επιτυχία μάλιστα. Το ίδιο και η Αφροδίτη που μόλις είχε εξαφανίσει ένα μεγάλο μέρος του στρατεύματος.

Η Amy τώρα φρόντισε να καθαρίσει με ένα μπανάκι τους δικούς της εχθρούς. Αρκετοί πνίγηκαν ή πάγωσαν από την επίθεσή της αλλά υπήρξαν άλλοι τόσοι που συνέχισαν να την ακολουθούν Το ίδιο και την Kurai μέσα από τα βράχια μη αφήνοντάς την σε ησυχία. Για να ξεμπερδέψει χρησιμοποίησε το κόκκινο ρουμπίνι στο σπαθί της κι αφού τους υπνώτισε. Τους εξολόθρευσε με τη σκοτεινή της δύναμη μια για πάντα.

Για την Sailor Jupiter…Τι να πει κανείς…Για κάποιο περίεργο λόγο είχε να τα βάλει με τους περισσότερους και φυσιολογικά την είχαν περικυκλώσει. Κείνη όμως δεν έδειχνε να ανησυχεί και τόσο. Μάλιστα έχοντας όρεξη για πλάκα είπε στον στρατιώτη που στεκόταν μπροστά της:

-Σου έχω ένα δωράκι…Κι αμέσως του άφησε στα χέρια μια σφαίρα κεραυνών η οποία έσκασε στα χέρια του και τον ισοπέδωσε.

-Τι σημαίνουν όλα αυτά! Της είπε τότε σε έντονο ύφος ο διπλανός του.

-Μην ανησυχείς δε σε ξέχασα εσένα…Και του έκανε ακριβώς το ίδιο πράγμα.

Μετά από αυτό ανέβηκε λίγο πιο ψηλά στον ουρανό κι αφού μεταμορφώθηκε στην πλήρη μορφή της, είπε σε όλους:

-ΚΑΝΤΕ ΤΗΝ ΠΡΟΣΕΥΧΗ ΣΑΣ!

Και οι δεκάδες Δράκοι του Κεραυνού που εξαπολύθηκαν από τα χέρια της, δεν άφησαν τίποτα όρθιο σε ακτίνα πολλών μέτρων διαλύοντας τους ανήμπορούς να αντιδράσουν πολεμιστές.

Η Amy με τη σειρά της δεν είχε τελειώσει ακόμα. Πετώντας τώρα ανάποδα, άφηνε επαναλαμβανόμενα κομμάτια πάγου πίσω της βάζοντας στην κατάψυξη μπόλικους αλλά ήταν εμφανές ότι είχε αρχίσει να κουράζεται. Ευτυχώς γι αυτήν ήταν εκεί η Sailor Moon Dark:

-Μην ανησυχείς φιλενάδα. Θα σε βοηθήσω εγώ. Ξεκουράσου λίγο εσύ.

-Εντάξει σε ευχαριστώ. Απάντησε εκείνη και κατέβηκε στο έδαφος καταβεβλημένη με την Kurai να κινείται πολύ γρήγορα ανάμεσά τους και με απλές κινήσεις του όπλου της, να τους βγάζει εκτός μάχης οριστικά.

Η Sun τώρα δεν είχε απαλλαγεί ακόμα από αυτούς που την ακολουθούσαν κι έτσι έθεσε σε εφαρμογή ένα σχέδιο. Συγκεκριμένα αφού τους άφησε να την ακολουθήσουν λίγο, πήδηξε μέσα στη θάλασσα κι εκεί συγκέντρωσε με την ησυχία της την απαραίτητη ενέργεια που χρειαζόταν. Οι στρατιώτες νόμισαν πως με τα πυρά τους θα την εξαφάνιζαν αλλά ήταν τραγικό το λάθος τους. Σύντομα μια εκτυφλωτική λάμψη έκανε την εμφάνισή της και η Ηλιακή Σφαίρα κατέστρεψε ότι είχε απομείνει.

Τα απομεινάρια του στρατού της Azonia είχαν την ατυχία να πέσουν πάνω στα παιδιά του Neo. Στο τέλος είχαν μείνει λίγοι αλλά τα δύο αδέρφια δεν είχαν σκοπό να αφήσουν κανέναν να ξεφύγει. Έτσι επιτέθηκαν μαζί κατά μέτωπο και εξόντωναν έναν προς έναν τους λίγους εναπομείναντες στρατιώτες, ο ένας πίσω από τον άλλο εξαφανίζονταν χωρίς αντίσταση και τα αδέλφια φαινόταν να τελειώνουν τη δουλειά σε ελάχιστο χρόνο. Ωστόσο αυτοί δεν τα παρατούσαν εύκολα σαν να ήθελαν να φάνε κι άλλο ξύλο.

Όσοι είχαν μείνει τους κύκλωσαν κι άνοιξαν πυρ εναντίον του Ryu και της Erika από πολύ κοντινή απόσταση αλλά ουσιαστικά δεν κατάφεραν πολλά πράγματα. Βασικά δεν κατάφεραν τίποτα γιατί οι επιθέσεις τους ήταν τόσο αδύναμες που τα δύο αδέρφια δεν ένιωθαν τίποτα το ιδιαίτερο από αυτές. Όταν τελικά σταμάτησαν τα πυρά, ο Ryu είπε ειρωνικά:

-ΤΕΛΕΙΩΣΑΤΕ;!

Εκείνοι τρομοκρατηθήκαν τόσο πολύ που δεν έβγαλαν λέξη. Τότε η Erika του είπε:  
-Ας τους δείξουμε τι σημαίνει δύναμη!

Εκείνος συμφώνησε και τότε οι δυο τους μεταμορφώθηκαν στις πλήρεις μορφές τους και οι ριπές που εκτοξεύονταν σαν σκάγια, κατέστρεψαν τα πάντα. Πλέον όλο το στράτευμα είχε αποδεκατιστεί.

Στο θέαμα αυτό, η Mako είπε:  
-Δεν μπορεί! Οι δυνάμεις μας νικήθηκαν!

-Φαίνεται ότι υποτιμήσαμε αυτούς τους μαχητές τελικά…Όμως αυτό δεν αλλάζει κάτι. Λοιπόν ξέρεις τι να κάνεις.

Ξέροντας τι να κάνει, η Mako κάλεσε τις τρεις δυνατότερες πολεμίστριες που διέθετε. Και τα ονόματα αυτών. Χάρων, Satellite και Ηώ, η τελευταία μάλιστα φημιζόταν για τη σωματική της δύναμη. Η Ηώ κοιτώντας τα κορίτσια είπε:

-Θα αρχίσω με σένα μικρέ! Εννοώντας τον Ryu.

Τότε εκείνος πήρε θέση έτοιμος για μάχη αλλά η Sailor Jupiter μπήκε μπροστά του:

-Ασ' την σε μένα αγόρι μου…Θα της δείξω πώς πρέπει να φέρεται…

Αυτό είπε κι έγινε αμέσως στη Μυστική της μορφή με τα φτερά του Λαμπερού Δράκου με τα Μπλε Μάτια. Χωρίς να χάσει καιρό πλησίασε αστραπιαία και χτύπησε στο στομάχι την Ηώ με το δεξί χέρι κάνοντάς την να γονατίσει από τον πόνο.

-Θα μου κάνει τη χάρη κάποιος να την αποτελειώσει; Ρώτησε τότε.

-Επίτρεψέ μου…Ζήτησε τότε η Earth και η Makoto κούνησε καταφατικά το κεφάλι κάνοντας χώρο. Έτσι μια νέα μάχη θα ξεκινούσε…Και η Ange είπε:

-Ετοιμάσου να φας χώμα…

-Πριν ήσασταν απλά τυχεροί αλλά τώρα δε θα είναι το ίδιο. Δεν είστε τίποτα παραπάνω από μια χούφτα από βλάκες!

-Ναι ε; Εγώ πάλι λέω πως ο μόνος βλάκας εδώ είναι το αφεντικό σου. Δεν κάνατε την έρευνά σας φαίνεται. Διαφορετικά θα ξέρατε ότι οι πιο ισχυροί πολεμιστές στέκονται μπροστά σας!

-Εσείς; Οι πιο δυνατοί;! Πολύ αστείο αυτό!

-Χαίρομαι που διασκεδάζεις μαζί μας. Ετοιμάσου όμως τώρα γιατί η διασκέδαση που θα σου προσφέρω δε θα σου αρέσει καθόλου. Ειδικά αν σου πω ότι οι ακόμα ισχυρότεροι μαχητές της γης δεν είναι εδώ. Ειδικά ο ένας θα σε νικούσε ακόμα κι αν φτερνιζόταν. Όμως είναι κρίμα γιατί δε θα ζήσεις για να το διαπιστώσεις.

-Αυτό αποκλείεται! Είπε τότε η Ηώ αλλά η Earth στάθηκε μπροστά της και της είπε

-Αν κάτσεις φρόνιμα, δε θα πονέσει καθόλου…

Η Ηώ δεν απάντησε και η Ange συνέχισε:

-Λοιπόν έτοιμη για τον πόνο…;

-Είσαι δική μου! Της φώναξε τότε η Ηώ και με ένα άλμα επιχείρησε να τη χτυπήσει με στριφογυριστή κλωτσιά αλλά το μόνο που κατάφερε ήταν να σταματήσει στο αριστερό χέρι της Γης το οποίο μπλόκαρε το χτύπημα εύκολα. Ούτε η δεξιά γροθιά της Ιούς είχε αποτέλεσμα γιατί κι αυτή τη σταμάτησε με το δεξί χέρι τώρα. Τότε έκανε τρία βήματα προς τα πίσω και της είπε:

-Παλεύεις καλά, όχι όμως τόσο καλά.

Δεν πήρε απάντηση σε αυτό. Κι έτσι η Ηώ αποφάσισε να επιτεθεί κατά μέτωπο αλλά καμία από τις γρήγορες γροθιές της δεν κατάφεραν να πετύχουν την Earth και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, η κλωτσιά που δοκίμασε στο τέλος είχε άσχημη κατάληξη μιας και η Ange της έπιασε το πόδι και στη συνέχεια την κλώτσησε δυνατά στο στομάχι πετώντας την αρκετά πίσω.

Τελικά κατάφερε να σηκωθεί. Όχι όμως πριν δει τη Γη να την κλωτσάει ξανά στο κεφάλι και να την απογειώνει. Κι έτσι όπως ήταν στον αέρα ετοιμάστηκε για νέα επίθεση με την Earth να εξαφανίζεται και να επανεμφανίζεται πίσω της για να τη χτυπήσει ξανά στο πρόσωπο με δεξιά μπουνιά και να την ξαπλώσει πάλι κάτω ανάσκελα.

-Τι έγινε; Σου φτάνει τόσο η θες κι άλλο; Τη ρώτησε η Ange.

-Όχι! Φώναξε τότε η Ηώ κι επιχείρησε δεξί κροσέ αλλά αστόχησε με την Earth να πηδάει πατώντας στο κεφάλι της και μετά να τη σφυροκοπά με απανωτές γροθιές και ειδικά η τελευταία να την πετυχαίνει ξανά στο πρόσωπο και να την ξαπλώνει πάλι κάτω.

Η έκβαση της μάχης ήταν άσχημη κι έτσι η Azonia αποφάσισε να χρησιμοποιήσει τη μαγεία της για να ισορροπήσει κάπως την κατάσταση. Γι αυτό μετέφερε τη μονομαχία στο πιο μυστήριο ίσως ουράνιο σώμα του ηλιακού μας συστήματος, την Ηώ. Ουσιαστικά ήταν μια αναπαράσταση του περιβάλλοντος και δεν είχαν μετακινηθεί. Βλέποντας την αλλαγή αυτή, η Ηώ είπε:  
-Καλώς όρισες στον πλανήτη μου. Εδώ έχω κερδίσει πολλές μεγάλες μάχες κι όπως μπορείς να δεις το περιβάλλον είναι πολύ διαφορετικό σε σχέση με αυτό που έχεις συνηθίσει

-Μπορώ να το δω αυτό…

-Το ότι τώρα θα πεθάνεις το έχεις δει; Δεν έχεις ελπίδες..

-Λυπάμαι που σε απογοητεύω αλλά όχι μόνο έχω ελπίδες, αλλά ούτε που νιώθω αυτήν την αλλαγή σκηνικού. Χρόνια τώρα εκπαιδεύομαι σε πολύ σκληρές κι άγριες συνθήκες και ήδη νιώθω σαν στο σπίτι μου… Της απάντησε χαμογελώντας η Ange κόβοντάς της τη χαρά απότομα.

-Δεν μπορεί….Σίγουρα μπλοφάρεις…!

-Ίσως…Ποιος ξέρει…

-Αρκετά! Είπε τότε θυμωμένη η Ηώ κι όρμησε καταπάνω της επιχειρώντας συνεχείς γροθιές αλλά καμία δεν ήταν ιδιαίτερα αποτελεσματική μη έχοντας βρει στόχο. Κι ακόμα χειρότερα γι αυτήν δέχτηκε μια συντριπτική γροθιά από την Earth στο στομάχι και στη συνέχεια μια το ίδιο δυνατή κλωτσιά για να σωριαστεί πάνω στα βράχια.

-Λοιπόν…Ακόμα νομίζεις ότι μπλοφάρω…; Τη ρώτησε η Earth περιμένοντας την επόμενη κίνηση. Εκνευρισμένη η Ηώ άφησε μια κραυγή κι έτρεξε με απειλητικές διαθέσεις προς το μέρος της Γης. Το ίδιο έκανε κι εκείνη. Όταν πλησίασαν πολύ κοντά η μία στην άλλη, η Ange χαμήλωσε λίγο το σώμα της, ακούμπησε και τα δύο χέρια κάτω από το στήθος της Ιούς και αφού την κοίταξε στα μάτια για τελευταία φορά, άφησε να φύγει μια πανίσχυρη επίθεση από φωτιά και αέρα η οποία εξαφάνισε κυριολεκτικά την Ηώ και τελειώνοντας μια για πάντα τη μονομαχία με το περιβάλλον της γης να επανέρχεται.

Έχοντας τελειώσει όλα, η Ange είπε:  
-Και τώρα η δική σας σειρά! Κι έστρεψε το βλέμμα της προς την Charon και την Satelite. Τότε αυτές άνοιξαν τους δίσκους μονομαχίας που κρέμονταν από τα χέρια τους.

-Αυτές άφησέ τες σε εμάς! Της είπε τότε η Sailor Mars.

-Ναι. Θα στραπατσάρουμε εμείς τις μούρες αυτών μήπως και ηρεμήσουν λίγο. Αφού θέλουν μονομαχία θα τους δώσουμε εμείς μία που δε θα την ξεχάσουν ποτέ! Συμπλήρωσε και η Sailor Venus. Έτσι τώρα θα μιλούσαν οι κάρτες…

Πραγματικά θα μιλούσαν γιατί η Αφροδίτη ήταν έτοιμη να μονομαχήσει πρώτη και ήταν αποφασισμένη αυτή τη φορά να κερδίσει. Αντίπαλός της θα ήταν η Charon.

-Ας τελειώνουμε!

-Θα το μετανιώσεις που τα έβαλες μαζί μου μικρή!

-Μεγάλο λάθος Charon. Όταν σφουγγαρίσω το πάτωμα με τα μούτρα σου, ο πλανήτης μας θα έχει ένα πρόβλημα λιγότερο!

-Φτάνουν τα λόγια ας μονομαχήσουμε! Θα αρχίσω εγώ! Καλώ το Νίντζα Αρχηγό Akusa σε θέση επίθεσης! (700) Και χάρη στην ειδική του ικανότητα, όσο βρίσκεται σε θέση επίθεσης μπορώ να καλέσω το Νίντζα Στρατιώτη Katana στην αρένα! (400/400) Έτσι τελειώνω το γύρο μου.

-Καιρός ήταν! Σειρά μου λοιπόν! Καλώ την Αμαζόνα Ξιφομάχο σε επίθεση! (1500) Εμπρός! Κάνε κομμάτια το Νίντζα Στρατιώτη!

Έτσι κι έγινε. Το κοφτερό σπαθί της αμαζόνας σκότωσε το Νίντζα κι έριξε στους 2900 τους Πόντους Ζωής της Charon.

-Ήσουν τυχερή απλά! Τώρα θα δεις! Καλώ ακόμα έναν Νίντζα Αρχηγό και χάρη στην ειδική του ικανότητα, φέρνει μαζί του και τον Νίντζα Στρατιώτη που μόλις κατέστρεψες!

-Η μονομαχία σου είναι ακριβώς όπως μερικά block busters. Όσο συνεχίζουν, τόσο περισσότερο δε βλέπονται. Τέλος πάντων. Αν τελείωσες είναι η σειρά μου πάλι. Πάνω της ξιφομάχε μου! Επίθεση σε έναν Νίντζα Αρχηγό!

Έτσι ο ένας από τους δύο αρχηγούς εξοντώθηκαν και η Charon έχασε 800 Πόντους Ζωής ακόμα, μέχρι τώρα η μονομαχία πήγαινε πολύ καλά για την Αφροδίτη, δε φαινόταν να δυσκολεύεται.

-Τώρα την πάτησες! Έπεσες με τα μούτρα στην παγίδα μου. Αλλά βέβαια, πώς να το σκεφτείς με το μικροσκοπικό μυαλό σου! Τώρα που έστειλες τους δύο νίντζα στο Νεκροταφείο, μου μένει να θυσιάσω αυτόν που απέμεινε και θα καλέσω τον Νίντζα Αφέντη Shogun! (1600)

Με την κίνηση αυτή ένας νέος πολεμιστής πήρε τη θέση του στην αρένα. Κανείς όμως δεν ήξερε τι μπορούσε να κάνει.

-Τι σκαρώνεις τέλος πάντων…..Ρώτησε η Sailor Venus με φανερό εκνευρισμό.

-Δεν ξέρεις ε; Επίτρεψέ μου να σου εξηγήσω. Όσο βρίσκεται αυτό το τέρας σε θέση επίθεσης, μπορώ να καλέσω άλλους δύο νίντζα! Γι αυτό υποδέξου θερμά τον Νίντζα Κομάντο Kabuki (700) κι ακόμα έναν Νίντζα Στρατιώτη! Και δεν είναι μόνο αυτό! Ο Κομάντο Kabuki μπορεί κι αυτός με τη σειρά του να καλέσει ακόμα ένα τέρας. Όπως αυτό! Ορίστε η Ayameτο Κορίτσι Νίντζα! (300) Και τώρα που η πλευρά μου είναι σχεδόν γεμάτη, ήρθε η ώρα να νιώσεις τον πόνο! Shogun επίθεση τώρα!

Οι φλόγες αυτού του νίντζα ήταν πολύ δυνατές για να τις αντέξει η Αμαζόνα Ξιφομάχος κι έτσι ψήθηκε μαζί με τους Πόντους Ζωής της Minako. Όμως η επίθεση δε σταμάτησε εκεί:  
-Σειρά σας τώρα! Επίθεση στους Πόντους Ζωής της!

Όλες μαζί οι επιθέσεις την έριξαν κάτω από το μισό. Για την ακρίβεια στους 1800 Πόντους Ζωής. Ήταν φανερό ότι αυτοί οι νίντζα έπαιζαν σοβαρά…

-Θα τελειώσω το γύρο μου με μια κάρτα ανάποδα. Στην επόμενη κίνηση θα σφραγίσω το τέλος σου!

-Ούτε να το σκέφτεσαι! Δε θα με νικήσεις με αυτά τα φτηνά κόλπα! Σειρά μου! Cyber Άρπυια (1800) Εμπρός! Καλώ εσένα! Και τώρα επίθεση στι Νίντζα Αφέντη!

Ωστόσο η επίθεση δε θα έφτανε ποτέ για έναν απλό λόγο:

-Δε νομίζω! Ενεργοποιώ την παγίδα μου! Βόμβα Καπνού του Νίντζα! Φοβάμαι ποως η επίθεσή σου ακυρώθηκε!

Έτσι ήταν. Αυτή η βόμβα σκέπασε την αρένα με καπνό για μερικά δευτερόλεπτα μη αφήνοντας κανέναν να δει τίποτα. Και τώρα ήταν πάλι σειρά της Charon. Πριν όμως η Αφροδίτη έριξε μια κάρτα ανάποδα:

-Πολύ καλά! Εδώ τελειώνουν όλα μικρή! Ενεργοποιώ τη μαγική κάρτα Μεγάλος Αετός του Νίντζα! Πετώντας με αυτόν, ο αφέντης μου προστατεύεται από τις μαγικές σου κάρτες και από κάθε επίθεση! Κι ακόμα χειρότερα για σένα μπορεί να σου επιτεθεί κατευθείαν αρκεί να θυσιάσω ένα δικό μου τέρας! Έτσι λοιπόν Αντίο Νίντζα Στρατιώτη και τώρα αφέντη κατευθείαν επίθεση!

Με αυτό το χτύπημα η μονομαχία γύρισε. Τώρα η Minako είχε μείνει μόνο με 200 πόντους και με αυτόν τον νίντζα να κρέμεται από πάνω της, δεν είχε και πολλές επιλογές. Ωστόσο δεν εγκατέλειπε.

-Δε με νίκησες ακόμα! Θα σου δείξω πώς μονομαχεί πραγματικά ένας καλός παίχτης! Παίζω μια μαγική κάρτα. Την καλοντυμένη! Με αυτήν μπορώ να αποκτήσω τρεις άρπυιες αντί για μία! Διαλύστε αυτούς τους νίντζα αμέσως!

Έτσι κι έγινε. Όσο κι αν προσπάθησαν, τα τρία τέρατα της Αφροδίτης ακόνισαν τα νύχια τους πάνω στους νίντζα ρίχνοντας τους Πόντους Ζωής της Charon. Και τέλος ολοκλήρωσε το γύρο της με μια κάρτα ανάποδα. Τώρα έπαιζε πάλι η Charon:

-Σειρά μου τώρα! Καλώ ξανά το Κορίτσι Νίντζα και μόλις τη θυσιάσω, έχεις ξοφλήσει!

-Δε νομίζω! Ενεργοποιώ τη μαγική κάρτα Χέρι του Τάφου! Πες αντίο στο κοριτσάκι σου!

Το τεράστιο χέρι άρπαξε τη μικρή νίντζα και την εξαφάνισε κάτω από το έδαφος αποτρέποντας με αυτόν τον τρόπο τα σχέδια της Charon για τη νίκη:

-Υπάρχει και κάτι ακόμα. Ο αετός σου μπορεί να μην επιτρέπει στα τέρατά μου να κάνουν επίθεση στον νίντζα σου, αλλά μπορούμε να ισοπεδώσουμε εσένα!

-Όχι!  
-Ναι! Εκεί πάνω δεν μπορεί να σε υπερασπίσει! Έπεσες στην ίδια σου την παγίδα ηλίθια! Αποτελειώστε τον άρπυιές μου!

Αυτό ήταν…Μια τριπλή επίθεση που δε βρήκε εμπόδια…Η μονομαχία είχε τελειώσει και η Sailor Venus ήταν η νικήτρια. Όσο για την αντίπαλό της…Προκάλεσε την οργή της Azonia και την έστειλε στο βασίλειο των Σκιών.

Από την άλλη η ομάδα ξέσπασε σε έξαλλα πανηγύρια μετά από αυτή τη νίκη. Αν τώρα κερδίσει και η Rei, η σωτηρία της γης πλησίαζε όλο και περισσότερο.

Έτσι λοιπόν η δεύτερη μονομαχία θα άρχιζε σε λίγο και η Satelite δεν παρέλειψε να δυναμιτίσει το κλίμα θυμίζοντας στη Rei το τελευταίο της αποτέλεσμα όταν μονομάχησε:

-Εσύ θα με αντιμετωπίσεις; Πολύ αστείο αυτό. Την τελευταία φορά που έπαιξες την πάτησες από τις δικές σου κάρτες. Δεν έμαθες το μάθημά σου φαίνεται…

-Να γελάσω τώρα ή μετά; Δεν έχεις ιδέα πού ήρθες. Θα σε κάνω στάχτη με την ηφαιστειακή τράπουλά μου.

-Καν' το λοιπόν αφού είσαι τόσο σίγουρη.

-Τώρα θα δεις!

-ΜΟΝΟΜΑΧΙΑ! Είπαν τότε και οι δύο με τη Satelite να κάνει την πρώτη κίνηση:

-Μη δείχνεις τόσο τρομαγμένη. Θα αρχίσω με ένα τέρας ανάποδα. Κι μετά μια κάρτα ανάποδα. Έτσι τελειώνω το γύρο μου.

-Σειρά μου! Πρώτα ενεργοποιώ τη μαγική κάρτα Επιταχυντής Φλόγας! Έπειτα θα τη στείλω στο Νεκροταφείο για να ενεργοποιήσω τον Τριπλό Επιταχυντή Φλόγας! Στέλνοντας ένα τέρας φωτιάς από το χέρι μου στο νεκροταφείο, μπορώ να καταστρέψω ένα δικό σου τέρας κι εσύ χάνεις 500 Πόντους Ζωής. Το μόνο κακό είναι ότι δεν μπορώ να επιτεθώ! Γι αυτό θα στείλω τον Ηφαιστειακό Διασπαστή (0/0) στο Νεκροταφείο και θα ξεφορτωθώ το ανάποδο τέρας σου!  
-Δεν το νομίζω! Με την παγίδα μου θα σε σταματήσω! Αντιστροφή Ικανότητας! Χάρη σε αυτήν την παγίδα, επειδή θέλησες να καταστρέψεις το τέρας μου με μια μαγική κάρτα, αυτό επιστρέφει σε θέση επίθεσης! Το τέρας είναι ο Μαγικός Έμπορος (200) και μόλις ενεργοποιήθηκε η ικανότητά του! Τραβάω κάρτες μέχρι να πέσω σε μία μαγική κάρτα ή παγίδα, η κάρτα που τράβηξα πάνε στο χέρι μου και οι υπόλοιπες στέλνονται στο Νεκροταφείο!

-Έχεις τρελαθεί! Χαλάς μόνη σου την τράπουλά σου;!

-Έχω τους λόγους μου! Τράβηξα αυτή τη μαγική κάρτα τελετής! Ονομάζεται μαγεία Σύνθεσης. Κι επίσης στέλνω τον έμπορο στο Νεκροταφείο με αποτέλεσμα ηο πολυβόλο σου να μην μπορεί να ενεργήσει πια!  
-Μη νομίζεις ότι γλίτωσες! Έστειλα το διασπαστή μου στο Νεκροταφείο θυμάσαι; Έτσι χάνεις 500 πόντους!

Έτσι κι έγινε. Το τέρας αυτό μπορεί να μην έχει επίθεση αλλά ήξερε να καίει για τα καλά. Κι έριξε στους 3500 τους Πόντους Ζωής της Satelite. Όμως ο Άρης δεν τελείωσε ακόμα:

-Στάσου έχει κι άλλο! Καλώ τον Ηφαιστειακό Κόφτη! (1800) Όσο βρίσκεται στην πλευρά μου, χάνεις 500 πόντους!

Κι έτσι η αντίπαλός της έχασε ακόμα 500 πόντους χάρη στην ειδική ικανότητα του κόφτη:

-Θα τελειώσω το γύρο μου με δύο κάρτες ανάποδα!

-Τότε είναι η σειρά μου! Ενεργοποιώ τη μαγική κάρτα τελετής Μαγεία Σύνθεσης! Θα θυσιάσω τον Τρελό Σκύλο του Σκότους και τον Επιδρομέα Vorse για να καλέσω αυτό το ισχυρό τέρας! Εμφανίσου Λυκάνθρωπε! (2400) Και όχι μόνο! Θα τον εφοδιάσω με μία ακόμα μαγική κάρτα! Την Απέθαντη Γενεαλογία! Κερδίζει 500 πόντους επίθεσης κι αν θες να καταστρέψεις το λύκο μου με κάποιο εφέ, η μαγική μου κάρτα δέχεται το χτύπημα! Επίθεση Λυκάνθρωπε!

Τα νύχια αυτού του λύκου ήταν καλά ακονισμένα και ο Ηφαιστειακός Κόφτης το ένιωσε για τα καλά. Καταστράφηκε και οι Πόντοι Ζωής της Sailor Mars έγιναν 2900. Ωστόσο είχε έναν άσο στο μανίκι:

-Ενεργοποιώ την παγίδα μου! Ηφαιστειακή Πανοπλία! Όταν κατέστρεψες ένα τέρας φωτιάς, χάνεις 500 Πόντους Ζωής!

Και με αυτόν τον τρόπο η Satelite έπεσε κι άλλο στους 2500 πόντους χωρίς να έχει δεχτεί ακόμα κάποια επίθεση αλλά το ύπουλο σχέδιο της Sailor Satelite μόλις έμπαινε σε εφαρμογή:

-Κρίμα για σένα αλλά ενεργοποιείται η ειδική ικανότητα του Λυκάνθρωπου. Μόλις κάνει ζημιά στους Πόντους Ζωής σου, χάνεις επιπλέον 200 για κάθε κανονικό τέρας στο Νεκροταφείο μου!

-ΠΩΣ;! Γι αυτό έστειλες τόσα τέρατα εκεί;!

-Ακριβώς! Τώρα την έχεις άσχημα!

Και δυστυχώς έτσι ήταν…Είχε στείλει 14 κανονικά τέρατα στο Νεκροταφείο κι έτσι αυτή η ικανότητα ήταν σκέτος εφιάλτης για τη Rei, έμεινε μόνο με 100 πόντους και όλα φαίνονταν να είχαν τελειώσει:

-Λοιπόν τι θα κάνεις τώρα…; Όλα τελείωσαν για σένα. Σε λίγο το τέλος σου πλησιάζει!

-Κρίμα που δε θα είσαι εδώ να με δεις να κερδίζω! Σειρά μου! Πρώτα στέλνω στο Νεκροταφείο τον επιταχυντή μου και μετά καλώ την Ηφαιστειακή Καταστροφική Φωτιά! (3000) Και τώρα ενεργοποιώ την παγίδα μου!

Με την ενεργοποίηση της παγίδας, όλες οι ζώνες τεράτων της Satelite καταλήφθηκαν από τέσσερα φλογισμένα κρύσταλλα.

-Τι είναι όλα αυτά;! Ρώτησε εκείνη μη καταλαβαίνοντας την κίνηση.

-Είναι το ηφαιστειακό Ορυχείο! Και με αυτό κάλεσα Σύμβολα Ορυχείου στις ελεύθερες ζώνες τεράτων σου! Και τώρα Επίθεση! Ώρα να μάθεις να κάνεις τον ψόφιο Λυκάνθρωπε!

Ο λύκος δεν μπορούσε να αντισταθεί στις δυνατές αυτές φλόγες και κάηκε, το ίδιο και οι Πόντοι Ζωής της Satelite. Στους 1900 αλλά το καλύτερο μόλις ερχόταν:

-Ενεργοποιώ την ειδική ικανότητα του τέρατός μου. Κατάστρεψε κάθε τέρας του και αποτελείωσε τους πόντους του!

Έτσι κι έγινε. Η μονομαχία τελείωσε με τη Sailor Mars νικήτρια και τη Sailor Satelite να έχει την ίδια μοίρα με την Charon. Εξορίστηκε στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών Με την ομάδα των Πολεμιστριών να πανηγυρίζει. Από την άλλη η Azonia ήταν έξαλλη:

-ΕΙΣΤΕ ΟΛΟΙ ΑΧΡΗΣΤΟΙ! ΠΡΕΠΕΙ ΝΑ ΤΑ ΚΑΝΩ ΟΛΑ ΜΟΝΗ ΜΟΥ;!

Και λέγοντας αυτά εξαφάνισε ότι είχε απομείνει από το νικημένο στράτευμα της μέσα σε ένα παραλήρημα οργής και μίσους με τα κορίτσια να κάνουν πίσω ώστε να μην βρεθούν στο στόχαστρό της. Όταν το έκανε κι αυτό, η ομάδα πήρε θέση εναντίον της. Θα μάχονταν ακόμα κι αν ήξεραν ότι δεν είχαν ελπίδες…

-Πιστεύετε ότι μπορούμε να αμυνθούμε; Ρώτησε η Sailor Mars.

-Δεν το νομίζω…Μόνο ο Neo και η Sailor Moon μπορούν να τα βάλουν μαζί της…Το μόνο που μπορούμε να κάνουμε για την ώρα είναι να κερδίσουμε χρόνο μέχρι να επιστρέψουν. Απάντησε η Sailor Jupiter.

-Ώστε λοιπόν σκοπεύετε να πολεμήσετε ε; Λοιπόν θα το ευχαριστηθώ να σας εκτελέσω έναν προς έναν. Και νομίζω ότι θα αρχίσω με σένα…Είπε τότε η Azonia πλησιάζοντας πιο κοντά κι έχοντας βάλει την Kurai στο μάτι. Ξαφνικά κινήθηκε αστραπιαία και χτύπησε την Kurai στο στομάχι με τέτοια δύναμη που την έριξε αναίσθητη στο έδαφος με την καρδιά της να έχει σχεδόν σταματήσει να χτυπά μπροστά στα έντρομα μάτια των υπολοίπων. Τότε η Sailor Venus έτρεξε αμέσως κοντά της:

-Έλα Kurai! Ξύπνα! Υπάρχει σοβαρό πρόβλημα! Δεν ακούω σχεδόν την καρδιά της! Κάντε κάτι!

-Κάντε χώρο! Αναλαμβάνω εγώ! Είπε τότε η Sailor Earth και πρόσφερε τη θεραπευτική της ιδιότητα επαναφέροντας την Kurai. Όταν τελικά συνήλθε, της είπε:

-Σε ευχαριστώ…

-Δεν υπάρχει λόγος. Της απάντησε η Ange και τη βοήθησε να σηκωθεί ξανά. Έπειτα πήραν ξανά θέση:  
-Δεν μπορούμε να την αφήσουμε έτσι! Είπε τότε η Erika.

-Ναι αλλά τι μπορούμε να κάνουμε; Πρέπει η Sailor Moon και ο Neo να γυρίσουν σύντομα. Της απάντησε η Sailor Mars.

Στο μεταξύ στον πνευματικό κόσμο, η εκπαίδευση των δύο μαχητών συνεχιζόταν με αμείωτη ένταση υπό την επίβλεψη των Αιγύπτιων Θεών. Σε κάποιο σημείο όμως…:

-Σταματήστε! Τους είπε ο Atem κι αυτοί σταμάτησαν με τον Neo να ρωτάει:

-Τι συμβαίνει Φαραώ; Γιατί σταματήσαμε;

-Αισθάνομαι μια μεγάλη αναστάτωση κάτω στη Γη…

-Κάποιος καινούριος εχθρός;

-Πιθανόν. Νομίζω πως πρέπει να φύγετε αμέσως. Σας χρειάζονται.

-Αν είναι έτσι τότε να φύγουμε τώρα και συνεχίζουμε κάποια άλλη φορά την εκπαίδευσή μας. Είπε και η Sailor Moon.

-Συμφωνώ. Φαίνεται πως ξανά ο πλανήτης δέχεται επίθεση και μόνο εσείς μπορείτε να σταματήσετε αυτόν τον εχθρό. Να θυμάστε ότι μάθατε εδώ και είμαι σίγουρος ότι θα καταφέρετε να θριαμβεύσετε.

-Εντάξει. Ας πηγαίνουμε! Πρότεινε ο Neo και χρησιμοποίησε τηλεμεταφορά. Το ίδιο έκανε και η Sailor Moon. Σε κλάσματα δευτερολέπτων είχαν φτάσει κιόλας κι εμφανίστηκαν μπροστά από τις άλλες:

-Ελπίζω να φτάσαμε έγκαιρα. Είπε τότε ο Neo.

-Ευτυχώς ήρθατε παιδιά…Τους είπε η Kurai.

-Επιτέλους αποφασίσατε να εμφανιστείτε εσείς οι δύο! Καιρός ήταν πια! Δεν ξέρω που κρυβόσασταν μέχρι τώρα αλλά θα έχω την ευκαιρία να σας καταστρέψω όλους. Έτσι κι αυτό το ηλιακό σύστημα θα γίνει δικό μου!

-Κάνε όνειρα! Δεν πρόκειται να κάνεις το παραμικρό μόλις τελειώσουμε μαζί σου! Της απάντησε σε έντονο ύφος η Sailor Moon.

-Ακριβώς! Αν θέλεις αυτό το σύστημα θα πρέπει πρώτα να περάσεις από εμάς! Και σε βεβαιώνω πως θα περάσεις αξέχαστα…Συμπλήρωσε ο Neo.

-Θα το δούμε…Περίμενα αρκετά να έρθετε και τώρα το να σας σκοτώσω μου φαίνεται πολύ εύκολο!

-Πιστεύεις Neo πως πρέπει να ενωθούμε γι αυτήν;

-Όχι. Είναι όλη δική σου. Μπορείς να τη νικήσεις εύκολα νομίζω. Αν τα βρεις σκούρα τότε θα σε βοηθήσω.

-Άσ' την πάνω μου! Θα την κάνω καινούρια.

-Το ξέρω. Της απάντησε ο Neo και τραβήχτηκε κάνοντας χώρο μαζί με τα άλλα κορίτσια και τα παιδιά του. Η τελική αναμέτρηση θα άρχιζε τώρα…

-Εμπρός! Ας δούμε τι αξίζεις Sailor Moon!

-Θα σου δείξω! Αλλά δε θα είναι και πολλά αυτά που θα δεις γιατί δε θα κουραστώ και τόσο! Της απάντησε και η μάχη ξεκινούσε με τις δύο πολεμίστριες να απογειώνονται αφήνοντας το έδαφος και να έρχονται πιο κοντά ανταλλάσσοντας συνεχή χτυπήματα και τη Sailor Moon να καταφέρνει την πρώτη πετυχημένη γροθιά στο στομάχι πετώντας την πίσω στα βράχια. Όμως επανήλθε γρήγορα και της επιτέθηκε ξανά δοκιμάζοντας δυνατές κλωτσιές με την αρχηγό των Πολεμιστριών είτε να τις μπλοκάρει είτε να τις αποφεύγει επιδέξια. Μιας και δεν μπορούσε να επικρατήσει κάποια από τις δύο, αποφάσισαν να ανέβουν πετώντας ακόμα πιο ψηλά πάνω από τα σύννεφα.

Εκεί πάνω η μάχη άναψε ακόμα περισσότερο με την Usagi να τη χτυπά με το δεξί χέρι στο πρόσωπο αρχικά και να τη ρίχνει κάτω στο έδαφος από μεγάλο ύψος, σηκώθηκε όμως γρήγορα η πολέμαρχος και δοκίμασε μια Τρίτη κατά μέτωπο επίθεση για να βρεθεί ξανά πίσω σε μειονεκτική θέση από τις γροθιές της Sailor Moon κάνοντας τη μάχη ακόμα πιο μανιασμένη.

Ούτε όμως τώρα κατάφερε κάτι γιατί η Sailor Moon tτη γκρέμισε μέσα στη θάλασσα με ένα χτύπημα στο κεφάλι και με τα δύο χέρια. Μέσα από τη θάλασσα ήρθε μία μαύρου χρώματος σκοτεινή σφαίρα αλλά διαλύθηκε από τη ριπή του αρχηγού χωρίς δυσκολία. Το ίδιο έγινε και με ένα δεύτερο κύμα αλλά αυτή τη φορά η Sailor Moon το έδιωξε χτυπώντας το με δύναμη χρησιμοποιώντας το δεξί της χέρι αλλά αυτό ήταν δόλωμα για την πραγματική επίθεση, δεκάδες μικρές αλλά πανίσχυρες μπάλες σκοτεινής δύναμης την κύκλωσαν και παρότι αναχαίτισε μερικές, υπήρχαν πολλές ακόμα κι έτοιμες να τη διαλύσουν. Σε αυτό το σημείο o Neo χρησιμοποίησε τις Κόκκινες Αστραπές του από κάτω και κατέστρεψε αυτές τις ριπές απομακρύνοντας τον κίνδυνο. Την ίδια στιγμή όμως η Azonia είχε βρεθεί πίσω της κι ετοιμαζόταν να την αποτελειώσει:  
-ΦΑΕ ΑΥΤΟ! Της φώναξε καθώς εξαπέλυε μια τεράστια μπάλα σκοτεινής δύναμης αλλά και η Sailor Moon έβαλε τη δική της δύναμη κι αντιστάθμισε γρήγορα την κατάσταση, μάλιστα ανεβάζοντας την ισχύ της ενέργειάς της κατάφερε να πάρει αυτή το προβάδισμα κάνοντας την Azonia να χτυπηθεί από την ίδια της την επίθεση. Όταν η ατμόσφαιρα ξανάγινε ήρεμη, η Usagi είπε:  
-Σοβαρά τώρα…Αυτό είναι όλο…;

Εκνευρισμένη από αυτή την αντιμετώπιση, η Azonia της επιτέθηκε αλλά τώρα ήταν σε απελπισία κι έτσι δεν κατάφερε και τίποτα μιας και κανένα χτύπημά της δε βρήκε στόχο. Τότε είπε:\

-Είσαι πιο δυνατή από ότι φανταζόμουν.

-Ειδές; Αλλά είμαι σίγουρη πως μέχρι τώρα κρατιόσουν έτσι;

-Μπορεί. Εσύ τι έκανες;

-Κανείς δεν ξέρει…καιρός όμως να τελειώσουν τα παιχνίδια. Θέλω να σε νικήσω όταν θα έχεις βάλει τα δυνατά σου!

-Πολύ καλά. Οι αδύναμοι προηγούνται.

-Όπως θες. Αλλά μετά μην πεις ότι δε σε προειδοποίησα! Της είπε τότε η Sailor Moon και κατέβηκε πατώντας ξανά στο έδαφος με την Azonia να την ακολουθεί. Σταδιακά μικρά κομμάτια του εδάφους είχαν αρχίσει να ξεκολλάνε με τη γη να σείεται καθώς κάτι φοβερό θα συνέβαινε εκείνη τη στιγμή, δυνατός αέρας σηκώθηκε κι αφήνοντας μια δυνατή κραυγή, η Sailor Moon μεταμορφώθηκε στην πλήρη μορφή της με μια φούξια αύρα να την καλύπτει από πάνω ως κάτω και την Azonia να τα έχει χαμένα.

-Λοιπόν; Τι λες;

-Καθόλου άσχημα. Μόνο που έχω κι εγώ κρυμμένο ένα κόλπο.

-Τότε κόψε τη φλυαρία και δείξε μου! Την προκάλεσε ανοιχτά η αρχηγός.

Τότε εκείνη έσφιξε τις γροθιές κι αφήνοντας μια δυνατή κραυγή ξεκινούσε τη μεταμόρφωση με ένα μικρό κομμάτι γης πλέον να απομένει στο μέρος που στεκόταν. Κραυγάζοντας όλο και πιο δυνατά αύξανε τη δύναμή της μπροστά στα έκπληκτα μάτια όλων κι όταν τελείωσε είχε καλυφθεί από ένα κατάμαυρο πέπλο σκιών που όμοιό του δεν είχε ξαναφανεί στον κόσμο. Μέχρι και ο Neo δεν το άφησε ασχολίαστο:

-Απίστευτο! Αυτές οι σκιές είναι πολύ σκοτεινές!

-Βλέπετε όλοι;! Δεν μπορείτε να τα βάλετε μαζί μου! Είναι η πρώτη φορά που χρησιμοποιώ αυτή τη μορφή ύστερα από χρόνια. Όταν όμως το έκανα, όλοι μου οι εχθροί είχαν φριχτό τέλος!

-Ήξερα ότι θα ήσουν δυνατός αντίπαλος. Όμως ούτε τώρα θα περάσεις από εδώ! Της είπε η Sailor Moon και πήρε θέση για το δεύτερο γύρο. Χωρίς να χάσει καιρό επιτέθηκε στην Azonia αλλά η γροθιά της σταμάτησε στο αριστερό της χέρι και μετά χτυπήθηκε στο στομάχι πρώτα και μετά στο πρόσωπο για να πεταχτεί αρκετά μέτρα πίσω και να προσκρούσει πάνω στους βράχους. Δοκιμάζοντας να την αποτελειώσει, εκτόξευσε διαδοχικές ριπές σκοτεινής δύναμης με υπερβολικά μεγάλη ταχύτητα αλλά το μόνο που κατάφερε ήταν να καταστρέψει τη γύρω περιοχή με τη Sailor Moon να βγαίνει ανέπαφη από αυτό το μπαράζ.

Τότε επιτέθηκε ξανά και πριν πλησιάσει, εξαφανίστηκε αό τα μάτια της. Και πριν καταλάβει η Azonia τι είχε γίνει, ο αρχηγός είχε βρεθεί πίσω της και τη χτύπησε στο κεφάλι και με τα δυο χέρια ρίχνοντάς την μέσα στο νερό. Τώρα ήταν σειρά της να επιτεθεί και να ρίξει τη Sailor Moon ξανά στα βράχια.

Αυτό την εξαγρίωσε τόσο πολύ που στην επανείσοδό της, κινήθηκε με μεγάλη ταχύτητα στον αέρα κι όταν έφτασε στην αντίπαλό της, πιάστηκαν στα χέρια για μερικά λεπτά με την Azonia τελικά να την φέρνει στα μέτρα της και να της καταφέρνει με το γόνατο ένα χτύπημα στο πλευρό αλλά μετά δέχτηκε κι εκείνη το ίδιο ακριβώς.

Όταν χωρίστηκαν, μετάφεραν τη μονομαχία στους πρόποδες του βουνού που υπήρχε εκεί πριν από λίγη ώρα και η αρχηγός τον πολεμιστριών έκανε την πρώτη κίνηση με τις δύο πρώτες γροθιές της να αστοχούν, να δέχεται η ίδια μία στο πρόσωπο και στη συνέχεια να ανταλλάσσουν συνεχή χτυπήματα η μία με την άλλη. Με την Azonia να χρησιμοποιεί και την ενέργειά της στην τελευταία της μπουνιά πετυχαίνοντας να παρασύρει μερικά μέτρα μακριά την Usagi.

Έτσι η αναμέτρηση συνεχιζόταν με αμείωτη ένταση με τον Neo να συνεχίζει να παρακολουθεί έχοντας πίστη και περιμένοντας την ίδια στιγμή τη δική του ευκαιρία. Σε κάποιο σημείο η Sailor Moon είπε:  
-Να πάρει…! Δεν μπορούσα ποτέ να φανταστώ ότι το μίσος σε κάνει πιο ισχυρό…!  
-Το λες σαν να μη ήξερες ότι ισχύει…Της απάντησε η Azonia.

-Οφείλω να ομολογήσω πως η σκοτεινή σου δύναμη είναι εντυπωσιακή. Πάντως αν συνεχίσεις στον ίδιο ρυθμό, βλέπω ότι θα καείς σύντομα.

-Τι ήταν αυτό τώρα;! Για ανόητη με πέρασες:! Η νίκη μου είναι τόσο κοντά που θα ήταν βλακεία να υποχωρήσω τώρα!

-Δε με άκουσες καλά μου φαίνεται! Κάτι μου λέει πως αυτή τη μορφή δεν την χρησιμοποίησες ξανά! Σε κάθε γαλαξία που κατέκτησες θα είχες μηδαμινή σχεδόι αντίσταση κι έτσι δεν κουράστηκες ιδιαίτερα! Αλλά τώρα χρειάζεται να δώσεις πραγματική μάχη για να κατακτήσεις τη γη και σε βλέπω σε λίγο χρόνο να ξεμένεις από ενέργεια!

-Ώστε σε αυτό βασίζεσαι λοιπόν! Πολύ καλά δε θα σπαταλήσω άλλο χρόνο και θα σε σκοτώσω τώρα! Της είπε η Azonia κι επιτέθηκε αμέσως χωρίς δισταγμό. Όμως η γροθιά της σταμάτησε στα χέρια της Sailor Moon και εν συνεχεία δέχτηκε εκείνη μια μπουνιά στο πρόσωπο και μετά από πολλά αποτυχημένα χτυπήματα μεταξύ τους, η αρχηγός των Πολεμιστριών της έπιασε το χέρι και την απώθησε μακριά. Όταν το έκανε εκτόξευσε τις δυνάμεις της θέλοντας να δώσει ένα τέλος αλλά δεν είχε αντιληφθεί ότι η αντίπαλός της είχε βρεθεί από πίσω και τη χτύπησε με όλη της τη δύναμη στο κεφάλι με δεξί κροσέ σε σημείο που μόλις και μετά βίας κατάφερε να ισορροπήσει για να μην πέσει μέσα στο νερό, αλλά αντεπιτέθηκε και της έκανε το ίδιο πράγμα ακριβώς. Και σαν να μην έφτανε όλο αυτό, έφτασε κοντά της με μια κίνηση και τη χτύπησε με το γόνατο στο στομάχι αρκετά δυνατά.

Τελικά, σε μια απέλπιδα προσπάθεια να κερδίσει, η Azonia χρησιμοποίησε ξανά τη δύναμή της ελέγχοντας τώρα τις κινήσεις των σφαιρών αλλά η Sailor Moon όντας έμπειρη σε αυτό, όχι μόνο κατάφερε να αποφύγει τα κύματα, αλλά επίσης τα αναχαίτισε χτυπώντας τα με τα χέρια και τα πόδια κι αυτά εξερράγησαν έχοντας πεταχτεί μακριά από την αρένα. Τότε η Azonia της επιτέθηκε χτυπώντας τη στο πρόσωπο αλλά τώρα δε φαινόταν η Sailor Moon να ένιωσε κάτι έστω κι αν γύρισε λίγο το κεφάλι προς τα πλάγια. Κι ακόμα χειρότερα, άπλωσε το χέρι της και μέσα σε κλάσματα δευτερολέπτων η ανοιχτή παλάμη έγινε σφιγμένη γροθιά η οποία χτύπησε την Azonia στο στήθος με απίστευτη δύναμη. Και συνεχίζοντας, η γυριστή κλωτσιά της, την έστειλε κάτω στην επιφάνεια του νερού.

Τότε η Sailor Moon υψώθηκε πιο πάνω κι άπλωσε τα χέρια μπροστά ετοιμάζοντας το τελειωτικό χτύπημα. Μερικά δευτερόλεπτα μετά είχε συγκεντρώσει μια αρκετά μεγάλη σφαίρα έτοιμη να φύγει κι όταν το έκανε, έφυγε κατευθείαν για το στόχο της. Όταν έφτασε, η Azonia προσπάθησε να τη μπλοκάρει αλλά ήταν ήδη αργά, ειδικά όταν η Usagi αύξησε την ισχύ και την κάρφωσε στο έδαφος.

Αυτό ήταν. Φαινόταν πως η πολέμαρχος είχε εξαντληθεί αθώς δυσκολευόταν να σηκωθεί. Τότε η Usagi της είπε:  
-Βλέπεις; Ξέμεινες ήδη από καύσιμα…

-Που να πάρει….! Να σε πάρει Sailor Moon! Δεν μπορεί να συμβαίνει…!

Τότε την πλησίασε έχοντας μια ενεργειακή σφαίρα στο χέρι για το τελικό χτύπημα:  
-Αντίο….Κι ετοιμάστηκε να ρίξει…Όμως δεν πρόλαβε να κάνει βήμα…!

Από το πουθενά ένας κεραυνός ήρθε και διαπέρασε το σώμα της περνώντας μέσα από το στήθος τραυματίζοντάς την σχεδόν θανάσιμα καθώς έχασε τη μορφή της και σωριάστηκε στο έδαφος αναίσθητη. Από πού όμως ήρθε αυτό; Πολύ απλό. Ήταν δουλειά της Mako…

-Αυτό ούτε που σου πέρασε από το μυαλό…Δεν το διακινδυνεύω να χάσω! Της είπε τότε και την κλώτσησε πέντε φορές στα πλευρά, έπειτα της πάτησε το στήθος και της είπε:

-Σειρά μου να διασκεδάσω…..

Και πράγματι το διασκέδαζε με τις σπαρακτικές κραυγές της αντιπάλου της. Σε σημείο που ο Neo είχε φτάσει στα όριά του και με το ζόρι κρατιόταν να μην ορμήσει. Έχοντας διασκεδάσει αρκετά, αποφάσισε να δώσει το τελειωτικό χτύπημα:

-Sailor Moon υπήρξες ένα αγκάθι στο πλευρό μου αλλά τώρα θα σε σκοτώσω επιτέλους…

Κι ετοίμασε τη σφαίρα ενέργειας για να την καταστρέψει. Αλλά….

Το μόνο πράγμα που κατάφερε να κάνει ήταν να νιώσει το χέρι του Neo να έχει σφηνωθεί στο πρόσωπό της και να την πετάει πίσω μερικά μέτρα:  
-Η διασκέδαση τελείωσε Azonia…Θα σε κάνω να πληρώσεις που ξεγέλασες τη Sailor Moon.

-Μην ανακατεύεσαι εσύ! Του είπε σε έντονο ύφος καθώς σηκωνόταν.

-Κλεισ' το! Τώρα παλεύεις μαζί μου! Οι άλλοι δε σε αφορούν! Το' πιασες;!

-Πώς τολμάς να μου μιλάς έτσι;!

-Βουλωσ' το είπα! Καιρός να πάρεις ένα μάθημα! Τώρα δε γλιτώνεις φιδόμουτρο! Sailor Earth έλα λίγο κάτω σε παρακαλώ!

-Έφτασα! Είπε τότε εκείνη και προχώρησε. Η Azonia προσπάθησε να της κόψει το δρόμο αλλά η ριπή της αποκρούστηκε από τον Neo κι έτσι έφτασε χωρίς πρόβλημα:  
-Πάρε την Usagi από εδώ. Τώρα θα την αντιμετωπίσω εγώ. Εσύ σε παρακαλώ φρόντισέ την.

-Μείνε ήσυχος! Του είπε κι έφυγε μαζί της. Όσο γι αυτόν, δεν ήθελε και πολύ για να εκραγεί.

-Και τώρα οι δυο μας!

-Αν νομίζεις πως μπορείς να με νικήσεις τότε είσαι τελείως τρελός! Του είπε τότε προκλητικά η Azonia. Όμως ο Neo αντί να απαντήσει, έκανε κάτι καλύτερο:

Έσφιξε τις γροθιές του και τότε οι ουρανοί σκοτείνιασαν...Το σκηνικό είχε στηθεί για την κορύφωση μιας οργής που δεν υπήρξε ποτέ όμοιά της. Η δύναμή του αύξανε δραματικά με επιπτώσεις στο γύρω περιβάλλον...Κύματα αέρα σηκώθηκαν και παρέσυραν τα πάντα...Ολόκληρος ο πλανήτης σειόταν στο άκουσμά του...Το ανάγλυφο άλλαζε εντελώς...Η γη άνοιγε και κατάπινε ότι έβρισκε μπροστά της...Στον ήδη κατασκότεινο ουρανό κεραυνοί έπεφταν αδιάκριτα και φλόγες κάλυπταν την ατμόσφαιρα...Ο πλανήτης όδευε προς την καταστροφή του...: Κάθε δευτερόλεπτο ήταν μια νέα προσθήκη στη δύναμή του, ποτέ ξανά δεν είχε θυμώσει τόσο πολύ...Μέχρι που τελικά η μεταμόρφωση ολοκληρώθηκε αφήνοντας μια δυνατή κραυγή και κατάφερε να πετύχει μια νέα μορφή πέρα από το απόλυτο...Με το πέρας της αλλαγής είχε πάλι την κόκκινη λάμψη να τον καλύπτει, τη διπλάσια μυϊκή μάζα αλλά και κεραυνούς να βγαίνουν μέσα από το σώμα του και αν τον χτυπούν χωρίς να του προκαλούν ζημιά ενώ τα μαλλιά του είχαν ανοίξει έναν τόνο από το κανονικό καστανό τους χρώμα.

-Δεν είχες ιδέα έτσι…; Της είπε όταν η μεταμόρφωση ολοκληρώθηκε κι άρχισε να προχωρεί με σταθερά βήματα προς το μέρος της. Εκείνη προσπάθησε να τον χτυπήσει με τις δυνάμεις της αλλά η σφαίρα αποκρούστηκε ενώ τις υπόλοιπες τις άφησε ο Neo να τον χτυπήσουν χωρίς να του προκαλέσουν την παραμικρή ζημιά. Μερικά βήματα μετά σταμάτησε απέναντί της και είπε:  
-Εγώ δεν είμαι και τόσο ευγενικός ξέρεις. Ειδικά με αυτούς που παίζουν βρώμικα…

-Όλο λόγια είσαι…Του είπε εκείνη προκαλώντας τον πιο πολύ. Τότε εκείνος την πλησίασε αστραπιαία και της κάρφωσε το δεξί του χέρι στο στομάχι σε σημείο που γονάτισε από τη δύναμη της γροθιάς. Σε μια απέλπιδα προσπάθεια του επιτέθηκε κατά μέτωπο αλλά μάταια. Τίποτα δεν τον σταματούσε και ένα Shoryuken έκλεισε τη σύντομη αυτή τελετή. Δεν είχε άλλη δύναμη να πολεμήσει πια κι έπεσε στα γόνατα μπροστά του:

-Δεν μπορεί…ΔΕΝ ΜΠΟΡΕΙ ΝΑ ΤΕΛΕΙΩΣΕΙ ΕΤΣΙ…! Φώναζε συνεχώς χτυπώντας το έδαφος αλλά δε συγκινούσε κανέναν πια.

-Τελείωσε….Συνάντησε το δημιουργό σου…Της είπε τότε ο Neo έτοιμος να πραγματοποιήσει την πιο θανατηφόρα του τεχνική…..

-Αν πεθάνω…ΤΟΤΕ ΘΑ Σας ΠΑΡΩ ΟΛΟΥΣ ΜΑΖΙ ΜΟΥ! Φώναξε τότε και με οι δυνάμεις της έφτασαν στον πυρήνα της γης. Ολόκληρος ο πλανήτης σταδιακά είχε αρχίσει να αποσυντίθεται από μέσα προς τα έξω…Η καταστροφή του ήταν θέμα δευτερολέπτων και τίποτα δεν μπορούσε να την αποτρέψει…Εκτός από μία εσχάτη λύση η οποία δόθηκε την ύστατη κυριολεκτικά στιγμή πριν ο πλανήτης ανατιναχτεί…

Ο πλανήτης μόλις είχε καταστραφεί και όλη η ζωή που φιλοξενούσε είχε χαθεί για πάντα…Κάπου στο απέραντο κενό του διαστήματος είχαν απομείνει οι ήρωές μας με τον Atem να τις έχει σώσει την ύστατη ώρα…Όμως ο Neo δεν είχε την ίδια μοίρα…

-Πώς μπορεί κάποιος να είναι τόσο άκαρδος…! Έλεγε και ξανάλεγε η Sailor Sun τη στιγμή που η Makoto είχε ξεσπάσει σε λυγμούς για τη δική της απώλεια…

-Θα μου το πληρώσει…! Το κάθαρμα…! Δε θα τη συγχωρήσω ποτέ! Έλεγε και ο Ryu μέσα στον πόνο για το χαμό του πατέρα του,

-Εγώ φταίω…! Έπρεπε να την είχε αποτελειώσει όταν είχα την ευκαιρία…! Εγώ έπρεπε να ήμουν στη θέση του…! Τα λόγια της Sailor Moon έδειχναν την ενοχή την οποία ένιωθε…

Το ίδιο βαρύ ήταν και το κλίμα σε όλη την ομάδα…Όμως ο επιστήθιος φίλος του Neo είχε ακόμα ένα κόλπο στο μανίκι του:

-Μη θρηνείτε…Δε τελείωσαν όλα….

-Μα πώς μπορούμε να γυρίσουμε αυτήν την καταστροφή…; Ρώτησε τότε η Kurai.

-Οι Θεοί μπορούν να γυρίσουν πίσω το χρόνο. Αν το κάνουν θα την αποτελειώσεις Sailor Moon;

-Ναι! Το ορκίζομαι! Απάντησε εκείνη με την ελπίδα να φωλιάζει ξανά στην καρδιά της.

Έτσι οι Αιγύπτιοι Θεοί χρησιμοποίησαν τη δύναμή τους και ο χρόνος γύρισε πέντε λεπτά πίσω, στο σημείο ακριβώς που ο Neo ήταν έτοιμος να τελειώσει τη δουλειά:

-Δεν μπορεί…ΔΕΝ ΜΠΟΡΕΙ ΝΑ ΤΕΛΕΙΩΣΕΙ ΕΤΣΙ…! Φώναζε συνεχώς χτυπώντας το έδαφος αλλά δε συγκινούσε κανέναν πια.

-Τελείωσε….Συνάντησε το δημιουργό σου…Της είπε τότε ο Neo έτοιμος να πραγματοποιήσει την πιο θανατηφόρα του τεχνική…..

-Αν πεθάνω…ΤΟΤΕ ΘΑ Σας ΠΑΡΩ ΟΛΟΥΣ ΜΑΖΙ ΜΟΥ! Φώναξε τότε και δοκίμασε το ίδιο κόλπο…Όμως…:

-AZONIA! Ακούστηκε τότε μια φωνή από ψηλά και την απέτρεψε να ολοκληρώσει την ενέργειά της. Αμέσως μια μωβ δέσμη έφυγε με τον Neo να παραμερίζει και να ενώνει κι αυτός τις δυνάμεις του μαζί με τη Sailor Moon. H ενισχυμένη επίθεση δεν άφησε κανένα απολύτως περιθώριο στην Azonia και την εξαφάνισε από το πρόσωπο της γης δίνοντας τη νίκη στην ομάδα επιτέλους. Μετά από αυτό κατέβηκαν στο έδαφος και είπαν:

-Τα καταφέραμε κερδίσαμε!

-Ναι! Απάντησε ο Neo και χτύπησαν τις παλάμες τους ενώ έρχονταν και οι υπόλοιποι να τους συγχαρούν.

Όταν κόπασαν οι πανηγυρισμοί, το λόγο πήρε η Sailor Sun:

-Επιτρέψτε μου να σας συγχαρώ τελευταία για τη νίκη σας Sailor Moon και Neo. Το ηλιακό σύστημα είναι και πάλι ασφαλές χάρη σε εσάς…

-Αυτή η νίκη είναι όλων μας. Της απάντησε εκείνος.

-Ναι σωστά. Όλοι έκαναν το καθήκον τους. Τώρα που όλα τελείωσαν εγώ μπορώ να φύγω. Βλέπετε δεν έχω σταθερή κατοικία, πρέπει να περιπλανιέμαι ανάμεσα στους πλανήτες και να επιβλέπω τυχόν δύσκολες καταστάσεις. Πριν φύγω όμως θα ήθελα να σου ζητήσω μια χάρη Neo.

-Αν μπορώ γιατί όχι;

-Έχω ακούσει ότι είσαι πολύ καλός μονομάχος. Θα μου έκανες την τιμή να αναμετρηθείς μαζί μου;

-Δική μου είναι η τιμή. Δε μονομαχείς κάθε μέρα με τη φύλακα του ηλιακού συστήματος. Απάντησε τότε αυτός κι εμφάνισε στο αριστερό χέρι το δίσκο μονομαχίας με τα χρώματα της αγαπημένης του ομάδας. Το ίδιο έκανε και η Sun.

-Sun. Πριν αρχίσετε θα ήθελα να σου πω ότι ο Neo δεν νικιέται σε μονομαχία. ΑΝ κατάφερε ένας να τον νικήσει, είναι μόνο η γυναίκα του. Την προειδοποίησε η Kurai.

-Ξέρω μην ανησυχείς. Έχω τις πληροφορίες μου για όλος σας. Είστε όλοι σας πολύ καλοί εκτός από τη Sailor Earth που δε μονομαχεί. Αλλά κι εγώ παίζω αρκετά καλά. Θα δείτε.

-Λοιπόν ας το κάνουμε! Της πρότεινε ο Neo και τον ενεργοποίησε. Το ίδιο έκανε και η Sun.

-ΜΟΝΟΜΑΧΙΑ! Είπαν τότε μαζί κι ο Neo θα έκανε την πρώτη κίνηση:

-Αν δε σε πειράζει θα αρχίσω εγώ. Καλώ το σκοτεινό συντονιστή-τέρας 6 αστεριών που λέγεται Συντονιστής Δράκος της Φωτιάς! (100/100)

-Μα πώς κάλεσες αυτό το τέρας; Είναι πολύ μεγάλο το επίπεδό του.

-Εύκολα. Όταν έχω 2000 Πόντους Ζωής ή παραπάνω, μπορώ να το καλέσω χωρίς θυσίες. Επιπλέον χάρη στην ειδική του ικανότητα μπορώ να καλέσω ένα τέρας επιπέδου 4 και κάτω από το χέρι ή την τράπουλα! Και διαλέγω τη μικρή εκδοχή του εαυτού μου. Τον Μικρό Neo-Red Ranger (0/0)

-Χαριτωμένος είσαι. Του είπε τότε χαμογελώντας.

-Ευχαριστώ. Της απάντησε τότε εκείνος και συνέχισε την κίνησή του:  
-Τώρα θα ενεργοποιήσω μια μαγική κάρτα. Την Αλλαγή Αστεριού. Με αυτήν μπορώ να αυξήσω ή να μειώσω το επίπεδο ενός τέρατός μου κατά 1. Διαλέγω το δράκο μου κι έτσι γίνεται επιπέδου 7. Και τώρα θα συντονίσω σκοτεινά το δράκο μου κι εμένα! Σκοτεινό Συγχρονισμένο κάλεσμα! Εμφανίσου Κερδίζοντα Σκοτεινέ Δράκε! (.LV -6 ATK 2400)

Και θα τελειώσω το γύρο μου ενεργοποιώντας την ειδική ικανότητα του δράκου μου. Κερδίζω 600 Πόντους Ζωής για κάθε τέρας στην πλευρά μου κι έτσι τώρα έχω 4600. Σειρά σου.

-Πολύ καλά. Θα αρχίσω ενεργοποιώντας μια μαγική κάρτα αρένας που λέγεται Μελλοντικό Όραμα. Έπειτα θα καλέσω την Κυρία της Τύχης-Φως! (?) Το επίπεδο του τέρατος αυτού ανεβαίνει σε κάθε Φάση Αναμονής και η επίθεση-άμυνα είναι ίσες με το επίπεδο πολλαπλασιασμένο με το 200. Έτσι τώρα έχει 200 πόντους επίθεσης και άμυνας. Όμως αυτή τη στιγμή ενεργεί το εφέ του Μελλοντικού Οράματος μιας και το τέρας μου θα βγει από το παιχνίδι μέχρι τον επόμενο γύρο ενεργοποιώντας την ειδική του ικανότητα. Όταν αφήνει την αρένα από κάποιο εφέ, μπορώ να καλέσω ακόμα μία Κυρία της Τύχης. Και διαλέγω την Κυρία της Τύχης-Φωτιά! Σε θέση επίθεσης! (?) Το επίπεδό της είναι 2 κι έτσι έχει τώρα 400 πόντους. Και χάρη στην ειδική της ικανότητα μπορώ να καταστρέψω ένα τέρας σου αφαιρώντας την επίθεσή του από τους Πόντους Ζωής σου. Κι αυτό επειδή την κάλεσα με ειδικό τρόπο σε θέση επίθεσης.

Έτσι οι φλόγες έκαψαν και κατέστρεψαν το δράκο του Neo καίγοντας όμως και τον ίδιο και ρίχνοντάς τον στους 2400 πόντους.

-Τι ήταν αυτό…Αυτή η επίθεση μου φάνηκε πολύ αληθινή…! Δεν είμαστε σε παιχνίδι σκιών…Πώς γίνεται…;!

-Συγγνώμη. Έπρεπε να το αναφέρω νωρίτερα. Είμαι ψυχική μονομάχος κι έτσι οι επιθέσεις είναι αληθινές. Σκέψου κάτι ανάλογο με τη δική σου σκοτεινή δύναμη των σκιών αλλά δεν μπορούν να συγκριθούν με τις δικές σου δυνάμεις. Είσαι εντάξει…;

-Ναι…Μη φοβάσαι…Έχω συνηθίσει σε τέτοια…Ας συνεχίσουμε…

-Εντάξει! Κυρία της Τύχης-Φωτιά! Επίθεση στους Πόντους ζωής του!

Η Κυρία της Τύχης σήκωσε το σκήπτρο της και έκαψε ακόμα 400 από τους πόντους του Neo κατεβάζοντας κι άλλο το σύνολό του στους 1800. Ωστόσο αυτός δεν έδειχνε να φοβάται:

-Πρέπει να παραδεχτώ ότι οι ψυχικές δυνάμεις στη μονομαχία είναι πολύ ισχυρές. Στα τόσα χρόνια που μονομαχώ δεν έχω συναντήσει ξανά κάτι τέτοιο. Αυτό όμως δε σημαίνει πως θα σε αφήσω να νικήσεις.

-Δε βασίζομαι σε αυτό. Ξέρω πως δε χαρίζεσαι σε κανέναν. Θα ρίξω δύο κάρτες ανάποδα και θα τελειώσω το γύρο μου. Εμπρός Neo! Δείξε μου τη δύναμή σου!  
-Όπως επιθυμείς! Σειρά μου! Παίζω τη μαγική κάρτα Στυλό του Άρη! Με αυτήν καλώ ένα τέρας από το χέρι, την τράπουλα ή το Νεκροταφείο μου! Και διαλέγω το Δράκο της Κόκκινης Αστραπής! (3000) Στη συνέχεια θα παίξω ακόμα μια μαγική κάρτα. Την Αναγέννηση Τέρατος και θα φέρω από το Νεκροταφείο τον Κερδίζοντα Σκοτεινό Δράκο! Τέλος θα μπω κι εγώ στο παιχνίδι καλώντας κανονικά τον εαυτό μου σε θέση επίθεσης (5000) αλλά θα ξαναβγώ χάρη στη μαγική σου κάρτα! Και τώρα Δράκε της Κόκκινης Αστραπής επίθεση στην Κυρία της Τύχης-Φωτιά!

-Ενεργοποίησες την παγίδα μου! Γλίστρημα της Τύχης! Βγάζοντας ένα τέρας μου από το παιχνίδι, η επίθεσή σου ακυρώνεται!

Έτσι κι έγινε. Οι κόκκινες αστραπές του δράκου δεν έφτασαν ποτέ στο στόχο τους αλλά του Neo του έμενε μια επίθεση ακόμα:

-Με αυτήν την κίνηση έμεινες εκτεθειμένη! Εμπρός Σκοτεινέ Δράκε!

2400 πόντοι έφυγαν από το σύνολο της Sailor Sun κι έπεσε στους 1600 από την κατευθείαν επίθεση του δράκου.

-Καλή κίνηση αλλά στον επόμενο γύρο θα σου δείξω κάτι που θα σου αρέσει.

-Για την ώρα θα τελειώσω ενεργοποιώντας την ειδική ικανότητα του δράκου μου και θα πάρω 600 πόντους για κάθε τέρας μου.

Έτσι ανέβηκε πάλι στους 3000 καθώς κέρδισε 12οο από τα δύο τέρατά του. Τώρα ήταν σειρά της Sun και η κίνηση αυτή θα ανέβαζε στην κυριολεξία το θερμόμετρο…:

-Σειρά μου λοιπόν…Τώρα οι δύο Κυρίες της Τύχης επιστρέφουν στην αρένα! Πάνω στην ώρα για να τις θυσιάσω! Συνάντησε το πιο δυνατό τέρας της τράπουλάς μου! ΠΑΡΟΥΣΙΑΣΟΥ ΔΡΑΚΕ ΤΟΥ ΗΛΙΟΥ! (2500)

Με την τοποθέτηση της κάρτας στην υποδοχή, ολόκληρη η αρένα φωτίστηκε από ένα απίστευτα δυνατό φως σαν να ήρθε ο ίδιος ο ήλιος κοντά στη γη. Κανείς δεν μπορούσε να δει τίποτα:

-Τι είναι αυτό;! Δε βλέπω τίποτα! Είπε τότε ο Neo που πράγματι δε μπορούσε να δει από τη λάμψη αυτή. Το φως αυτό συγκεντρώθηκε σε μια μεγάλη σφαίρα η οποία έπεσε με δύναμη στη γη και μέσα από την έκρηξη εμφανίστηκε ένας τεράστιος δράκος

-Αυτός ο δράκος είναι τεράστιος! Είπε τότε ο Neo κοιτώντας τον με δέος. Και η Sailor Sun του απάντησε:

-Είναι το πιο δυνατό μου τέρας! Με αυτό θα σε νικήσω! Ενεργοποίησε την ειδική σου ικανότητα δράκε μου! Κάθε φορά που αφήνει την αρένα, καταστρέφει όλα σου τα τέρατα κι εσύ παθαίνεις 800 πόντους ζημιά για το καθένα!

Οι φλόγες αυτού του δράκου ήταν το ίδιο καυτές με τον ήλιο. Έκαναν στάχτη τα δύο τέρατα του Neo κι έριξαν στους 1400 τους Πόντους Ζωής του κλείνοντάς τον σε ένα πύρινο στεφάνι για λίγο. Ευτυχώς όμως δεν τον επηρέασαν και πολύ γιατί οι δυνάμεις του τον προστάτεψαν όσο χρειαζόταν.

-Ήταν εντυπωσιακό Sailor Sun αλλά έχω να σου κάνω μια ερώτηση.

-Σε ακούω.

-Ο δράκος σου είναι πραγματικά πολύ δυνατός…Μπορεί όμως να αντέξει στη μανία ενός Αιγύπτιου Θεού…;

-Στη μανία ποιανού…; Ρώτησε τότε η Sun που φαινόταν να μην κατάλαβε αυτό που άκουσε.

-Θα καταλάβεις σε λίγο. Για την ώρα η μονομαχία συνεχίζεται και είναι η σειρά μου! Σε αυτό το γύρο επιστρέφω στην αρένα και δυστυχώς για σένα είσαι πάλι ανοιχτή σε επίθεση, όμως πριν επιτεθώ θα ενεργοποιήσω την ειδική μου ικανότητα! Θα καλέσω μέχρι και τρία τέρατα με το όνομα Sailor Jupiter πάνω τους! Ελάτε σε μένα! Sailor Jupiter! (4000) Super Sailor Jupiter! (4200) και τέλος Αιώνια Sailor Jupiter! (4500) Κι αφού έγινε αυτό θα έχω την ξεχωριστή τιμή να σου επιτεθώ ο ίδιος! ΚΟΚΚΙΝΗ ΑΣΤΡΑΠΗ!

Ο Neo φόρτισε την επίθεση του και την άφησε να φύγει αλλά ούτε τώρα τα κατάφερε. Είχε προφανώς ξεχάσει την άλλη ανάποδη κάρτα της αντιπάλου του:

-Άνοιξε κάρτα παγίδα! Ακύρωση επίθεσης! Ξέρεις τι σημαίνει αυτό έτσι;

-Να πάρει…! Είπε τότε ο Neo φανερά εκνευρισμένος.

-Σειρά μου! Λυπάμαι Neo αλλά αυτή τη φορά δεν μπορείς να σωθείς! Ο δράκος μου είναι έτοιμος και οι Πόντοι Ζωής σου περιμένουν! Επίθεση τώρα! ΑΠΟΤΕΛΕΙΩΣΕ ΤΟΝ!

-ΠΟΤΕ! Ενεργοποιώ την ειδική ικανότητα της Μικρής Sailor Jupiter (300/200) στο χέρι μου! Στέλνοντάς την στο Νεκροταφείο, οι Πόντοι Ζωής μου γλιτώνουν από την καταστροφή!

Έτσι η σαρωτική επίθεση του Δράκου του ήλιου δεν τον άγγιξε αυτή τη φορά. Έχοντας λοιπόν φροντίσει γι αυτό, ήταν τώρα έτοιμος να κερδίσει. Έβαλε το χέρι στην τράπουλα και είπε:

-Ετοιμάσου να νιώσεις μια μοναδική δύναμη…!

Έπειτα τράβηξε με ένα ρίγος να τον διαπερνά από πάνω ως κάτω…Ήταν ολοφάνερο…Είχε τραβήξει μια κάρτα Αιγύπτιου Θεού…

-Η μονομαχία τελείωσε Sailor Sun…

-Γιατί το λες αυτό;

-Θα σου δείξω ότι σου υποσχέθηκα…

-Δεν εννοείς ότι…

-Αυτό ακριβώς εννοώ. Ήρθε η ώρα να κριθείς από τους Θεούς της Αιγύπτου! Ήρθε η ώρα να δεις με τα μάτια σου αυτό για το οποίο σου μίλησα προηγουμένως…Θα σε νικήσω με έναν Αιγύπτιο Θεό…Θυσιάζω τώρα τις τρεις Sailor Jupiter…!

Τα τρία κορίτσια αποχώρησαν έχοντας προσφέρει τους εαυτούς τους για τη μεγάλη θυσία. Τη θέση τους πήρε μια μεγάλη φωτεινή σφαίρα στο κέντρο της αρένα;. τότε η Sun είπε:

-Το τέρας σου είναι κλεισμένο σε αυτή τη σφαίρα;

-Ακριβώς! Και μόνο εγώ μπορώ να το ελευθερώσω! Γι αυτό κάνε πίσω γιατί τώρα θα ψάλλω τα μαγικά λόγια!

Λέγοντας αυτά, σταύρωσε τα χέρια του και η απαγγελία ξεκινούσε:

-Μεγάλο Θηρίο του ουρανού, άκου τη φωνή μου. Μεταμορφώσου από φωτεινή σφαίρα και φέρε μου τη νίκη σε αυτή τη μάχη. Τύλιξε την έρημο με τη λάμψη σου και ρίξε την οργή σου πάνω στον εχθρό μου. Ξεκλείδωσε τις βαθιές δυνάμεις σου ώστε μαζί να νικήσουμε. ΦΑΝΕΡΩΣΟΥ ΣΕ ΑΥΤΟ ΤΟ ΠΑΙΧΝΙΔΙ ΣΚΙΩΝ ΟΤΑΝ ΚΑΛΩ ΤΟ ΟΝΟΜΑ ΣΟΥ! ΦΤΕΡΩΤΕ ΔΡΑΚΕ ΤΟΥ ΡΑ!

Με την ολοκλήρωση της απαγγελίας των μαγικών λέξεων, η τεράστια φωτεινή σφαίρα άνοιγε σιγά-σιγά με το Θεό της Αιγύπτου να κάνει την εμφάνισή του και το γιγαντιαίο του μέγεθος να καλύπτει τα πάντα. Όσο για την επίθεσή του, είχε φτάσει στο εξωπραγματικό νούμερο των 12.800 πόντων, κάτι που τρομοκράτησε τη Sailor Sun:

-Δεν…Δεν είναι δυνατόν…! Έχει 12.800 πόντους επίθεσης…

-Ο Φτερωτός Δράκος του Ρα κερδίζει την επίθεση των τεράτων που θυσιάστηκαν γι αυτόν.

-Όμως θα πρέπει να τον βγάλεις από το παιχνίδι για τώρα χάρη στη μαγική μου κάρτα.

-Φοβάμαι πως δε γίνεται. Έχεις πολλά να μάθεις ακόμα για τη δύναμη αυτών των θρυλικών πλασμάτων αγαπητή μου. Όμως αυτή ήταν μόνο η αρχή. Θα αυξήσω κι άλλο την επίθεση του φτερωτού δράκου.

-Πώς θα το κάνεις αυτό;

-Πολύ απλό. Μεγάλη Θεότητα του Ήλιου! Δέξου με σαν θυσία κι αύξησε την θεϊκή σου δύναμη! Σου προσφέρω τον εαυτό μου και 5000 πόντους ακόμα!

Έτσι κι ο Neo προσφέρθηκε και η επίθεση του Ρα εκτοξεύθηκε στους 17.800 πόντους. Πραγματικά απίστευτο…

-Δεν μπορώ να σε σταματήσω…Είχαν δίκιο τελικά…Είσαι ανίκητος… Κάνε λοιπόν επίθεση. Η νίκη είναι δική σου.

-Εντάξει, αφού μου το ζητάς. Φτερωτέ Δράκε του Ρα…! Κατάστρεψε το Δράκο του Ήλιου! Θεϊκό Κανόνι Φωτιάς!

Μια θεϊκή επίθεση που δεν άφησε τίποτα όρθιο. Ο δράκος είχε εξαφανιστεί εντελώς και η μονομαχία είχε τελειώσει με τον Neo να είναι ο νικητής. Όταν τελείωσαν όλα, πήγε προς το μέρος της και τη βοήθησε να σηκωθεί όρθια λέγοντας:

-Ήσουν άξιος αντίπαλος Sailor Sun. Σε ευχαριστώ για τον αγώνα.

-Δεν ήταν τίποτα. Δική μου η τιμή. Είσαι τόσο καλός όσο λέγανε…

-Ίσως και να υπερβάλλουν λίγο αλλά τέλος πάντων.

-Μπορεί…Τώρα αν μου επιτρέπετε πρέπει να φύγω. Το καθήκον με καλεί.

-Να πας στο καλό. Και να προσέχεις.

-Σας ευχαριστώ! Δε θα σας ξεχάσω! Είπε στο τέλος κι εξαφανίστηκε από τα μάτια τους. Από την άλλη ο Neo είχε πνιγεί στις αγκαλιές των παιδιών του και των υπόλοιπων μελών της ομάδας για την επιτυχία του κι όλοι μαζί αποχωρούσαν χαρούμενοι.

Έχοντας περάσει δύο εβδομάδες από τότε, όλα φαίνονταν να είχαν επιστρέψει στους κανονικούς τους ρυθμούς. Με την Azonia να έχει νικηθεί, η ομάδα συνέχισε κανονικά τη ζωή της. Παρόλα αυτά τίποτα δεν προμήνυε το τι θα ακολουθούσε στη συνέχεια. Τουλάχιστον μέχρι τότε τα κορίτσια καθώς και ο Neo με την οικογείνειά του, φρόντιζαν να εκμεταλλευτούν όσο μπορούσαν αυτήν την περίοδο ειρήνης.

Μεσημέρι Παρασκευής κι ο Neo συνέχιζε τη δουλειά του μπροστά από τον υπολογιστή του γραφείου του. Στην άκρη ωστόσο υπήρχε ένα πράσινο κουτί μεσαίου μεγέθους τυλιγμένο με μία μωβ κορδέλα.

Μία ώρα μετά είχε σχολάσει επιτέλους με το Σαββατοκύριακο να είναι πια μπροστά του. Πριν όμως από οτιδήποτε, ήρε το κουτί μαζί του φεύγοντας και ξεκίνησε για το σπίτι της Ange. Φαίνεται πως γι αυτήν προοριζόταν…Τι να είχε μέσα όμως άραγε…;

Φτάνοντας λοιπόν προχώρησε και χτύπησε το κουδούνι. Δε χρειάστηκε να περιμένει πολύ καθώς η φίλη του φρόντισε να του ανοίξει γρήγορα:

-Καλώς τον. Του είπε χαμογελώντας.

-Χαίρετε. Μήπως ενοχλώ;

-Όχι καθόλου έλα μέσα. Τον πρότρεψε κι αυτός πέρασε την είσοδο. Έπειτα κάθισε στον καναπέ κι εκείνη κάθισε δίπλα του.

-Λοιπόν; Πώς από εδώ; Μπορώ να σε βοηθήσω σε τίποτα; Τον ρώτησε.

-Όχι σε ευχαριστώ δε χρειάζομαι κάτι. Ήρθα να σε δω για άλλο λόγο σήμερα.

-Και τι λόγος είναι αυτός;

-Η προσφορά σου στην τελευταία μας νίκη ήταν πολύ σημαντική. Και γι αυτό σκέφτηκα να σε ανταμείψω γι αυτό.

-Ήθελα να' ξερα τι σκαρφίστηκες πάλι…! Του είπε μπουκωμένη στα γέλια.

-Άνοιξε το δώρο που σου έφερα και θα δεις. Της είπε τότε εκείνος.

Τότε εκείνη πήρε το κουτί, έλυσε την κορδέλα κι αφού έσκισε το χαρτί περιτυλίγματος, το άνοιξε. Το κουτί περιείχε ένα δίσκο μονομαχίας μωβ και πράσινου χρώματος καθώς και μια τράπουλα μονομαχίας. Η Ange πήρε την τράπουλα στα χέρια της κι άρχισε να κοιτά τις κάρτες μία προς μία. Μπορεί να μην καταλάβαινε και πολλά από το παιχνίδι αλλά τα τέρατα που εικονίζονταν της έκαναν μεγάλη εντύπωση:

-Που τη βρήκες αυτή; Τον ρώτησε.

-Έψαξα πολύ για να τη βρω…Έλεγα πως αυτές οι ντίβες ταιριάζουν σε σένα. Δεν ξέρω πώς να το πω αλλά αυτή η «μουσική» τράπουλα κι εσύ ταιριάζετε μεταξύ σας. Της απάντησε εκείνος.

-Σε ευχαριστώ πολύ! Του είπε τότε και χώθηκε στην αγκαλιά του με αυτόν να μην αφήνει την ευκαιρία να πάει χαμένη και να τη σφίγγει πάνω του χαϊδεύοντάς της ταυτόχρονα και τα όμορφα μακριά καστανά μαλλιά της. Έπειτα σηκώθηκε όρθιος και κοίταξε προς την πόρτα:

-Φεύγεις τόσο γρήγορα; Μείνε λίγο ακόμα. Δε σε είδα καλά-καλά. Του πρότεινε τότε βλέποντας τις προθέσεις του.

-Θα το ήθελα αλλά πρέπει να φύγω τώρα. Ήρθα μόνο για να σου δώσω το δωράκι σου. Ελπίζω να σου αρέσει. Ακόμα κι αν δεν είσαι μονομάχος μπορεί να σου χρειαστεί κάποτε. Κι αν πάλι όχι κράτησέ το συμβολικά. Μου φτάνει.

-Μην ανησυχείς θα το κρατήσω. Του είπε κλείνοντάς του το μάτι

-Λοιπόν σε χαιρετώ.

-Θα τα πούμε. Και χαιρετίσματα στη σύζυγο! Του είπε τελευταία. Αυτός αφού τη φίλησε στο μάγουλο έφυγε κλείνοντας την πόρτα πίσω του.

Ωστόσο καθώς προχωρούσε στο δρόμο για το σπίτι του, έβλεπε περίεργα πράγματα να συμβαίνουν γύρω του. Συγκεκριμένα έβλεπε πολλά νεκρά ζώα στο δρόμο κι επιπλέον ένιωσε μια παράξενη αύρα να τυλίγει την ατμόσφαιρα. Αυτό καθυστέρησε την επιστροφή του:

-Τι είναι αυτή η αύρα που αισθάνομαι…; Έχει την αίσθηση του απόλυτου σκοταδιού…Καλύτερα να ελέγξω από πού έρχεται…

Δεν πρόλαβε όμως να πάει πουθενά στην αρχή γιατί ένας σεισμός αναστάτωσε την πόλη προκαλώντας ευτυχώς μικρές υλικές ζημιές. Αυτό το φαινόμενο ενίσχυσε την ανησυχία του…Και η αναζήτησή του τον έφερε έξω από την πόλη. Εκεί την ένιωσε ακόμα πιο δυνατή αλλά δεν μπορούσε με τίποτα να πιστέψει αυτό που θα έβλεπε σε λίγο, όμως σκαφτόταν…:  
«Δε μου μοιάζει για σεισμός αυτό που έγινε πριν…Πολύ φοβάμαι πως τα χειρότερα τώρα θα μας βρουν…»

Και δεν έπεσε έξω…:  
-Άκουσέ μας Φαραώ…Οι Μοχθηροί Θεοί θα επιστρέψουν… Ακούστηκε μια φωνή να σκίζει τον αέρα.

-Ποιος είσαι; ;! Τι θέλεις να μου πεις…;!

-Μας γνωρίζεις πολύ καλά…Η τελική μάχη θα αρχίσει σύντομα…Η τελική μάχη…

Αυτό ήταν όλο. Κι ο Neo δυσκολεύτηκε να καταλάβει πως του μιλούσε ο ίδιος ο δημιουργός του προειδοποιώντας τον για το τι θα επακολουθούσε…

Όμως όλα αυτά έμειναν στην άκρη όταν μια λεπίδα ξίφους πέρασε ξυστά από το κεφάλι του. Έχοντας νιώσει από ώρα την ενέργεια, ο Neo ξέφυγε εύκολα κι όταν σηκώθηκε πάλι όρθιος, το πρόσωπο που είδε τον σόκαρε:

-Mako! Δε μπορεί να είσαι εσύ! Σκοτώθηκες στην καταστροφή της γης!

-Για τόσο ηλίθια με έχεις; Έφυγα πριν αυτή η ανόητη καταστρέψει τον πλανήτη. Τώρα που χάθηκε μπορώ άνετα να σας καταστρέψω μόνη μου με τη βοήθεια των Μοχθηρών Θεών!  
-Τι βλακείες λες! Οι Μοχθηροί Θεοί δεν υπάρχουν πια! Τους νικήσαμε πριν από πολλά χρόνια!  
-Εδώ κάνεις λάθος Neo. Αυτά τα πανίσχυρα πλάσματα του σκότους δεν έχουν νικηθεί ακόμα. Όταν τους νίκησες δεν τους σφράγισες εντελώς κι έτσι όσο υπάρχει κακό στον κόσμο, αυτοί οι Θεοί θα ανασταίνονται ξανά και ξανά…

-Κι εσύ να υποθέσω ελέγχεις τώρα τη δύναμή τους σωστά;!

-Πολύ σωστά. Θα τη δεις σύντομα. Όμως τώρα αντιμετώπισέ αν έχεις το θάρρος.

-Τώρα θα σου δείξω εγώ…Είπε τότε ο Neo και προτίμησε να γίνει ο Κόκκινος Ranger γι αυτή τη μάχη:  
-ΩΡΑ ΓΙΑ ΜΕΤΑΜΟΡΦΩΣΗ! ΤΥΡΑΝΝΟΣΑΥΡΟΣ!

Όταν μεταμορφώθηκε, εμφάνισε το Σπαθί της Δύναμης και ήταν έτοιμος για μάχη. Έχοντας πάρει θέση επιτέθηκε πρώτος με τη γνωστή του σφοδρότητα αλλά το χτύπημά του σταμάτησε στη λεπίδα της Mako. Μετά τα όπλα τους χτύπησαν δύο φορές το ένα το άλλο με τον Neo να δοκιμάζει κι ένα τρίτο χτύπημα αλλά αστόχησε μιας και πέρασε πάνω από το κεφάλι της. Στην τέταρτη επίθεση τα όπλα τους έσμιξαν και ήρθαν πιο κοντά ο ένας στον άλλο. Τίοτε εκείνος είπε:

-Τι σημαίνει αυτό;! Τι δουλειά έχει το σύμβολο του Δία στο σπαθί σου;!

-Δε σε αφορά! Του απάντησε εκείνη και ξαναχωρίστηκαν κάνοντας μερικά μέτρα πίσω ο ένας από τον άλλο.

Τώρα ήταν σειρά του Neo να αμυνθεί και το έκανε στην εντέλεια. Ξέροντας να χειρίζεται άριστα το σπαθί, απέκρουσε με ευκολία τα χτυπήματα της Mako ψάχνοντας την κατάλληλη ευκαιρία για αντεπίθεση. Και τη βρήκε μετά την δέκατη απόκρουση κάνοντας πίσω το σώμα του και ορμώντας με τη λεπίδα του σπαθιού του προτεταμένη και ποτισμένη με κόκκινες αστραπές, αλλά αστόχησε γιατί η Mako χάθηκε από μπροστά του και το ξίφος δεν πέτυχε το στόχο του. Και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, από το πουθενά δέχτηκε ένα χτύπημα και το όπλο τύ έφυγε από το χέρι. Ωστόσο δεν πτοήθηκε και με ένα μεγάλο άλμα πήδηξε ψηλά και κατάφερε να το ξαναπιάσει πριν καρφωθεί στο έδαφος. Έπειτα είπε:

-Νόμισες ότι ήταν τόσο εύκολο ε;!  
-Ναι! Δεν μπορείς να με νικήσεις και το ξέρεις!

-Δε μου αφήνεις επιλογή! Είπε τότε ο Neo και η στολή του καλύφθηκε από μια κόκκινη αύρα έχοντας μεταμορφωθεί σε Full Power.

-Τώρα τα πράγματα αποκτούν ενδιαφέρον…Είπε τότε η Mako παρακολουθώντας την αλλαγή.

-Και πολύ μάλιστα…Απάντησε ο Neo κι επιτέθηκε με δύναμη κατεβάζοντας βίαια το ξίφος του προσκρούοντας σε αυτό της Mako αλλά την ίδια στιγμή το αριστερό του χέρι είχε καρφωθεί στο στομάχι της κάνοντάς την πίσω. Εκνευρισμένη αυτή του επιτέθηκε αμέσως και σε κάθε χτυπήματα των όπλων, περνούσε μια ο ένας σε άμυνα και μια ο άλλος χωρίς να μπορεί κάποιος να επικρατήσει.

Έχοντας κουραστεί με αυτό, αποφάσισαν να τελειώσουν την αναμέτρηση με μια επίθεση ο καθένας. Γι αυτό έκαναν πολλά βήματα πίσω και οι δύο ώστε να πάρουν φόρα. Όταν το έκαναν όρμησαν ο ένας εναντίον του άλλου αφήνοντας μια δυνατή κραυγή και πήδηξαν ψηλά στον αέρα. Ταυτόχρονα χρησιμοποίησαν και οι δύο την ενέργειά τους κι όταν τελικά προσγειώθηκαν ξανά στο έδαφος, είχαν πάθει και οι δύο ζημιά. Τότε η Mako τού είπε:

-Δεν τελειώσαμε ακόμα! Θα τα ξαναπούμε!

Και εξαφανίστηκε. Την ίδια στιγμή η Ange είχε νιώσει κι αυτή την αναστάτωση στην ατμόσφαιρα κι έτρεξε να ειδοποιήσει πρώτα τη Makoto και μετά τα κορίτσια. Έτσι η Makoto ήξερε ήδη τι είχε συμβεί.

-Έχουμε σοβαρό πρόβλημα! Της είπε καθώς επέστρεψε.

-Ναι ξέρω…Είναι πάλι εδώ…Του απάντησε εκείνη

-Πώς το ξέρεις; Τη ρώτησε έκπληκτος

-Μου το είπε η Ange. Ένιωσε τις δυνάμεις σας καθώς παλεύατε. Άφησε με να σε βοηθήσω.

-Ευχαριστώ. Της είπε εκείνος κι αφέθηκε στην περιποίησή της. Είχε καταβληθεί από τη μάχη κι αυτό φαινόταν από τις εκφράσεις του προσώπου του.

-Ξέρεις….Υπάρχει και κάτι ακόμα…

-Τι είναι…;

-Είδα κάτι που με παραξένεψε. Όταν πλησιάσαμε πολύ, είδα στο σπαθί της το σύμβολο του Δία. Σου θυμίζει μήπως κάτι…;

-Τι είπες…; Κατάφερε να ψελλίσει μέσα στην έκπληξή της.

-Σκέφτηκες το ίδιο πράγμα ε;

-Ναι αλλά…Πώς είναι δυνατόν…; Αφού εμείς…

-Αυτό σκέφτηκα κι εγώ…Αλλά πάλι…Δεν ξέρω…Δεν μπορώ να πω με σιγουριά…

-Μα τη χάσαμε όταν τη γέννησα λίγους μήνες πριν παντρευτούμε θυμάσαι;

-Πώς δεν το θυμάμαι αλλά πάλι…Αν μας είπαν ψέματα.. Αν είναι ζωντανή…; Η ομοιότητά σας είναι απίστευτη…

-Δεν ξέρω τι να υποθέσω. Ας μη βιαζόμαστε καλύτερα. Δεν έχουμε επαρκή στοιχεία για να πούμε το οτιδήποτε. Μπορεί απλά να μου μοιάζει και τίποτε παραπάνω.

-Ίσως έχεις δίκιο. Αλλά αυτό μου έδωσε κάποια ελπίδα…Ας μην την πετάξουμε στα σκουπίδια τι λες;

-Ναι. Απάντησε εκείνη και ο Neo την πήρε στην αγκαλιά του. Ήταν εμφανώς ταραγμένη όπως κι αυτός.

Την ίδια στιγμή η Mako βρισκόταν στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών ετοιμάζοντας μια μεγάλου μεγέθους έκπληξη στην ομάδα συνοδευόμενη από τη σκοτεινή δύναμη των Μοχθηρών Θεών.

-Δε θα αργήσει πολύ…Σύντομα οι Θεοί του σκοταδιού θα κατακτήσουν τη γη…Ο κόσμος θα τυλιχτεί στο σκοτάδι για πάντα….Περιμένετε και θα δείτε…!

Έχοντας κινητοποιηθεί, η ομάδα βγήκε έξω αλλά όχι όλη. Ο Neo και η Sailor Moon ζήτησαν από τα παιδιά του καθώς και από την Ange και την Kurai να μετακινηθούν εκτός πόλης και να είναι σε επιφυλακή για οποιαδήποτε παράξενη κατάσταση λάβει χώρα, κάτι που δέχτηκαν ευχαρίστως.

Δε χρειάστηκε τελικά να περιμένουν την επόμενη κίνηση της Mako. Η ίδια εμφανίστηκε μπροστά τους επιπλέοντας στον ουρανό και με άγριες διαθέσεις:

-Ακούστε με καλά Πολεμίστριες Sailor! Η αντίστροφη μέτρηση γι αυτόν τον πλανήτη έχει αρχίσει! Η μοίρα σας έχει σφραγιστεί και θα χάσετε την τελική μάχη! Ορίστε το μεγαλείο της δύναμής μου! Από τα βάθη της Γης σε καλώ! ΕΜΦΑΝΙΣΟΥ ΜΕΓΑΛΗ ΜΗΧΑΝΙΚΗ ΑΠΕΙΛΗ!

Με το κάλεσμά της η γη σκίστηκε στα δύο δημιουργώντας ένα μεγάλο ρήγμα στο έδαφος από το οποίο ξεπηδούσε διάπυρο υλικό. Μέσα από αυτό το υλικό αναδύθηκε ένα γιγάντιο ρομπότ με ένα χρυσό ίσιο κέρας στην περιοχή του κεφαλιού και γενικά ανθρώπινο σώμα φτιαγμένο από συμπαγές ατσάλι και χάλυβα.

Όταν το ρομπότ στάθηκε όρθιο, η Mako μπήκε μέσα στο πιλοτήριο κι άρχισε αμέσως το καταστροφικό της έργο σκορπίζοντας τον πανικό. Μόνο μία λύση υπήρχε…:  
-Κάθαρμα…ΘΕΛΩ ΤΗ ΔΥΝΑΜΗ DINOZORD ΤΩΡΑ! Φώναξε τότε ο Neo και οι μηχανικοί δεινόσαυροι έκαναν την εμφάνισή τους. Αφού μεταμορφώθηκαν μπήκαν γρήγορα μέσα και ο Neo διέταξε:

-Μετατροπή σε Megazord!

Μετά την ολοκλήρωση του μετασχηματισμού, ήταν έτοιμοι να το αντιμετωπίσουν.

-Να'το έρχεται! Είπε η Sailor Mars.

-Πρέπει να πάρουμε το πλεονέκτημα οπωσδήποτε! Είπε και η Amy

-Ναι! Αν επιτεθεί πρώτη χαθήκαμε! Συμπλήρωσε και η Sailor Venus.

-Εντάξει! Θα είμαστε έτοιμοι! Είπε τότε ο Neo κι έπιασε γερά το χειριστήριο.

Η ίδια η Mako οδηγούσε αυτό το πράγμα κι αμέσως κινήθηκε απειλητικά εναντίον του. Αρχικά το χτύπησε με γροθιά και συνέχισε την επίθεσή του χωρίς έλεος:

-Τι συμβαίνει Neo;! Εμπρός πολέμησέ με! Του είπε τότε συνεχίζοντας στον ίδιο ρυθμό κλωτσώντας το χαμηλά και μετά ξανά και με τα δύο χέρια ταρακουνώντας το πλήρωμα κι αναγκάζοντας το Megazord να κάνει πίσω. Έπειτα το χτύπησε πάλι πρώτα στο κεφάλι και μετά στο θώρακα. Το στρατηγικό πλεονέκτημα που ζητούσαν, χάθηκε μπροστά στην κτηνώδη δύναμη της Μηχανικής Απειλής…

Τώρα ήταν ώρα για την Απειλή να δοκιμάσει τους πυραύλους. Τους εκτόξευσε και πέτυχε ένα δυνατό πλήγμα στο Megazord ρίχνοντάς το κάτω. Όσο ήταν κάτω εκμεταλλεύτηκε την ευκαιρία και με τις ακτίνες της σκόρπισε κι άλλο χάος στην πόλη σαρώνοντας τα πάντα στο πέρασμά της.

-Αν συνεχίσει έτσι θα καταστρέψει όλη την πόλη! Είπε με τρόμο η Sailor Moon.

-Πρέπει να συνεχίσουμε! Ενεργοποιήστε τις εφεδρικές γεννήτριες και δώστε μου πλήρη ισχύ! Έδωσε την εντολή ο Neo και σήκωσε ξανά όρθιο το όχημά του. Στη συνέχεια επιτέθηκε εκείνος και κατάφερε επιτέλους ένα χτύπημα για να δεχτεί όλως άλλα δύο απανωτά στο θώρακα. Έπειτα η Mako εκνευρισμένη εκτόξευσε ακτίνες από το χρυσό κέρας του ρομπότ χτυπώντας βάναυσα το Megazord.

-Mako! Χρειαζόμαστε βοήθεια! Είπε τότε ο Neo.

-Ξέρω! Ώρα για λίγη δύναμη του Dragonzord! Είπε τότε εκείνη κι έπαιξε τη μελωδία στο Στιλέτο. Ο μηχανικός δράκος την άκουσε και βγήκε από τη θάλασσας προς βοήθεια. Καθώς ερχόταν άφησε να φύγουν πύραυλοι από τα νύχια του αλλά δεν έκαναν σοβαρή ζημιά στην Απειλή. Τότε επιχείρησε να τη χτυπήσει με την ουρά του αλλά αστόχησε και δέχτηκε κλωτσιά από τα πλάγια κάνοντας πίσω. Αμέσως το Megazord δοκίμασε να επιτεθεί αλλά το περίμενε μια δυσάρεστη έκπληξη. Η Mako ενεργοποίησε το μηχανισμό αντιβαρύτητας κι έτσι αφού πρώτα την αύξησε σε σημείο που ο εχθρός δεν μπορούσε να κουνηθεί μετά την εξαφάνισε απογειώνοντας το ρομπότ του Neo μέχρι που τελικά το σώριασε κάτω μπροστά στο Dragonzord. Τότε ο Neo έδωσε νέα διαταγή αφού πρώτα σηκώθηκε:  
-Αλλαγή σε Battle Mode Dragonzord! Βάλε μπρος!

Έτσι κι έγινε. Τα Zords αποσυναρμολογήθηκαν και πήραν νέα μορφή, ο τυραννόσαυρος ήταν μόνος με τον Neo να τον οδηγεί και η Mako πήρε τη θέση του στο πιλοτήριο της νέας πολεμικής μηχανής. Την ίδια στιγμή ο Πτεροδάκτυλος πετούσε από πάνω και βομβάρδιζε

-Τώρα θα δεις! Είπε τότε ο Neo και χρησιμοποίησε την υπερηχητική επίθεση αλλά μάταια. Η επίθεση γύρισε πίσω και τον ξάπλωσε κάτω. Αμέσως το Μαχητικό Dragonzord εξαπέλυσε τις δικές του δυνάμεις αλλά η Απειλή την έπιασε όπως ήταν και της την έστειλε πίσω. Κι ακόμα χειρότερα και αυτή η μηχανή δέχτηκε ένα καταιγισμό ρουκετών για να πέσει κάτω.

-Δεν μπορούμε να τα βγάλουμε πέρα! Αυτό το ρομπότ είναι πολύ δυνατό! Είπε τότε η Sailor Mercury.

Τότε η απειλή προχώρησε προς το μέρος τους και πάτησε πάνω στο θώρακα προκαλώντας κι άλλη ζημιά. Δεν έμεινε όμως εκεί, τον κλώτσησε και πριν ακόμα προλάβει να σηκωθεί, χρησιμοποίησε τα σύρματα από τα χέρια για να γραπώσει και τις δύο μηχανές. Μέσα από αυτά πέρασαν κι άλλες ακτίνες που χτύπησαν άσχημα τα μηχανήματα αχρηστεύοντας σχεδόν τη λειτουργία τους.

Όμως η μάχη πήρε μια απροσδόκητη τροπή. Ο Titanus ήρθε από μόνος του κι αφού πρώτα τους ελευθέρωσε με τα πυροβόλα του, σχημάτισε μόνος του το πανίσχυρο Ultrazord με τον Neo να μην είναι σε θέση να το ελέγξει τώρα. Το μόνο που μπορούσε να κάνει ήταν να δώσει την εντολή για επίθεση:

-Εντάξει αφού είναι έτσι…! ΠΥΡ ΚΑΤΑ ΒΟΥΛΗΣΗ!

Οι βολές του Ultrazord δεν είχαν αντίσταση και η Μηχανική Απειλή καταστράφηκε με τη Mako να βγαίνει έξω λέγοντας:

-Παλιό….! Τώρα θα σας δείξω!

Και λέγοντας αυτά ένα νε με τις δυνάμεις της να υποχωρήσει η γη με μεγάλη ταχύτητα κάτω από τον Titanus. Μάταια προσπάθησε το Megazord να τον κρατήσει στην επιφάνεια και τα πράγματα χειροτέρεψαν όταν δέχτηκε τα πυρά της Mako κι αναγκάστηκε να τον αφήσει να βυθιστεί ολόκληρος μέσα στ γη με μια μεγάλη έκρηξη να συμπληρώνει την καταστροφή.

-Όχι! Ο Titanus χάθηκε τι κάνουμε τώρα;! Ρώτησε η Sailor Moon.

-Δεν ξέρω…Απάντησε ο Neo.

-Δεν μπορείς να καλέσεις κάποιον από τους Αιγύπτιους Θεούς…; Τον ρώτησε τότε η Mako.

-Λυπάμαι δεν μπορώ…Οι δυνάμεις μου για έναν περίεργο λόγο έχουν εξασθενήσει και δε έχω αρκετή ενέργεια για να καλέσω κάποιον.

-Και τότε τι θα κάνουμε; Αν οι Μοχθηροί Θεοί εμφανιστούν τώρα θα είναι το τέλος μας! Του είπε έντρομη η Sailor Mars.

-Σίγουρα θα υπάρχει τρόπος. Στο τέλος θα νικήσουμε! Θα το δείτε! Προσπάθησε να τους αναπτερώσει τα ηθικό η Sailor Moon κι όλοι μαζί έδωσαν τα χέρια.

Μετά την προσωρινή νίκη τους, περίμεναν την επόμενη κίνηση του εχθρού αλλά η αγωνία τους ήταν έκδηλη σε κάθε τι που προσπαθούσαν να πουν ή να κάνουν. Επίσης ο καιρός δεν τους βοηθούσε και πολύ έχοντας ένα μουντό σκηνικό με καταιγίδες συνήθως.

Ο Neo και η Sailor Moon ανησυχούσαν ο καθένας για τους δοκούς του λόγους…Αλλά τους ένωνα ένα πράγμα: Η προσπάθεια για τη σωτηρία της γης. Σε μια συζήτησή τους, του είχε ει:

-Δεν ξέρω για πόσο θα μπορέσουμε να αντέξουμε…

-Έχε πίστη καλή μου. Εσύ είσαι ο αρχηγός μας. ΑΝ δεν πιστεύεις εσύ, τότε ποιος;

-Ναι…Αλλά και πάλι…

Όμως η συζήτηση κόπηκε από τα κορίτσια:

-Neo! Usagi! Ελάτε γρήγορα είναι επείγον! Τους είπε η Rei μόλις τους βρήκαν. Φτάνοντας όλοι μαζί αντίκρισαν έναν ψηλό πύργο με τη Minako να λέει:  
-Τι είναι αυτό πάλι;! Μέχρι τώρα δεν ήταν εδώ!

Η Mako στεκόταν στην κορυφή του πύργου περιμένοντας κι όταν τους είδε όλους είπε:  
-Επιτέλους φανήκατε! Η ώρα έφτασε! Σε λίγο η Γη θα γίνει δική μου! Εμπρός Θεϊκά πλάσματα του σκοταδιού εμφανιστείτε! Φώναξε κι άρχισε να απαγγέλει κάποια λόγια σε μια άγνωστη γλώσσα. Τότε οι ουρανοί σκοτείνιασαν, οι σκιές ήταν πιο έντονες από ποτέ και μέσα από τους κεραυνούς ξεπρόβαλαν οι τρεις Μοχθηροί Θεοί…Οι σκοτεινοί ομόλογοι των Αιγύπτιων Θεών. Έπειτα η Mako διέταξε:

-Επίθεση τώρα! Καταστρέψτε αυτόν τον άθλιο πλανήτη!

Τότε εκείνοι ένωσαν τις δυνάμεις τους και η μεγάλη ενέργεια που παράχθηκε, εξαφάνισε τα πάντα στη γύρω περιοχή σκορπίζοντας τον θάνατο.

-Όχι δεν μπορείς! Της φώναξε τότε η Sailor Jupiter.

-Αυτό είναι μόνο η αρχή! Έχω ακόμα μία έκπληξη για σας! Είπε και με τη βοήθεια των Θεών κατάφερε να αναστήσει πάλι το ρομπότ της, τη Μηχανική Απειλή. Με τη διαφορά ότι τώρα είχε δύο ακόμα κέρατα αριστερά και δεξιά του χρυσού κάνοντάς την να μοιάζει περισσότερο με δαίμονα παρά με ρομπότ.

-Ήρθε το τέλος σας! Τους είπε και μπήκε ξανά μέσα στο ρομπότ της και άρχισε κι αυτή να προκαλεί χάος και καταστροφή ισοπεδώνοντας ότι προεξείχε από το έδαφος.

-Ότι κι αν γίνει θα πολεμήσουμε! ΕΜΦΑΝΙΣΟΥ ΔΥΝΑΜΗ DINOZORD! Φώναξε δυνατά και αφού τα Zords επέστρεψαν, οι ήρωές μας μεταμορφώθηκαν και σχημάτισαν αμέσως το Megazord.

Η μάχη άρχισε ξεκίνησε αλλά με τη χειρότερη δυνατή αρχή για τον Neo:

-Ξεχάσατε τόσο γρήγορα; Δεν μπορείτε να νικήσετε έτσι τους Μοχθηρούς Θεούς! Ούτε και το ρομπότ μου βέβαια! Τους είπε η Mako και οι Θεοί στροβίλισαν τρεις φορές το Megazord στον αέρα με τα δυνάμεις τους πριν το ρίξουν κάτω. Τώρα η Απειλή είχε και ξίφη τα οποία θέλησε να χρησιμοποιήσει προχωρώντας μπροστά αλλά την ύστατη ώρα ο Neo κατάφερε να αναποδογυρίσει τη μηχανή και να χτυπήσει την Απειλή με μια ριπή από τις κεραίες. Αυτό την εξαγρίωσε τόσο πολύ που τα σύρματα βγήκαν πάλι από το ένα χέρι και τυλίχτηκαν γύρω από το λαιμό του τραβώντας τον βίαια προς το μέρος της. Αφού πρώτα το χτύπησε δύο φορές με τα ξίφη στο θώρακα, το τέλος ήταν τραγικό γιατί κατάφερε ένα τόσο ισχυρό χτύπημα που του έκοψε το αριστερό χέρι σωριάζοντάς το κάτω.

-Όλα σχεδόν τα συστήματα δε λειτουργούν! Είπε η Sailor Venus.

-Γυρίστε σε ισχύ ανάγκης! Διέταξε ο Neo.

-Δεν μπορούμε! Τον έκοψε η Sailor Moon.

Θα μπορούσε αυτό να ήταν το τέλος…; Αν δε σηκωνόταν έγκαιρα, το σενάριο αυτό θα έβγαινε αληθινό…

Ειδικά όταν η Απειλή πάτησε πάνω του κι ετοιμάστηκε να το αποκεφαλίσει, σε ακείνο το σημείο ο Neo οδήγησε ενστικτωδώς την πολεμική μηχανή και με το δεξί χέρι που είχε απομείνει, την απέτρεψε να εκπληρώσει το σκοπό της, ήταν όμως προφανές. Δεν μπορούσε να τα βάλει μαζί της όπως ήταν. Και θα ήταν το τέλος του αν το Dragonzord δεν εμφανιζόταν από το πουθενά και χτυπούσε την Απειλή με την ουρά του στο κεφάλι.

Δυστυχώς όμως αυτό το χτύπημα θα το πλήρωνε ακριβά με τα σύρματα να ξαναβγαίνουν κι αφού τύλιξαν το Dragonzord, τα ξίφη έκοψαν και την ουρά του πετώντας το κάτω νικημένο. Κι ακόμα χειρότερα δέχτηκαν μαζί και τα πυρά των Μοχθηρών Θεών για να χάσουν κι άλλη δύναμη.

-Αχρηστεύτηκαν και τα αισθητήρια κίνησης τώρα! Δεν μπορούμε να κουνηθούμε! Είπε τρομαγμένη η Minako.

-Ανάθεμά σε Mako! Φώναξε δυνατά η Rei μη μπορώντας να διανοηθεί αυτό που συνέβαινε.

-Τελείωσε! Η γη είναι δική μου! Όσο για σας θα σαπίσετε στο αιώνιο σκοτάδι για πάντα! Είπε τότε η Mako και από τους κεραυνούς της, το Megazord και το Dragonzord άρχισαν να χάνονται σιγά-σιγά από το πρόσωπο της γης:

-Πρέπει να βγούμε γρήγορα! Φώναξε τότε ο Neo και κατάφεραν να βγουν κυριολεκτικά την τελευταία στιγμή πριν χαθούν κι εκείνοι για να προσγειωθούν ανώμαλα στο έδαφος. Μη μπορώντας να κάνουν κάτι άλλο, τραβήχτηκαν στο σπίτι του Neo:

Στο μεταξύ ο Ryu και η ομάδα του επέστρεφαν στο Τόκυο και είδαν με τα μάτια τους το χάος που επικρατούσε εκεί. Οι Μοχθηροί Θεοί συνέχιζαν την καταστροφή, το ίδιο και η Mako με το ρομπότ της σκόρπιζαν το θάνατο κι ερήμωναν τη γη. Τίποτα δε φαινόταν ικανό να τους σταματήσει. Αποφασισμένοι να βοηθήσουν όσο μπορούσαν, τα τέσσερα άτομα έτρεξαν για να πάρουν από εκεί όσους ανθρώπους μπορούσαν και να τους φυγαδεύσουν σε ασφαλές μέρος….Όπως μπορούσε δηλαδή να το πει κανείς…

-Κάθαρμα….! Είπε τότε ο Ryu σφίγγοντας τα δόντια μέσα στο θυμό τοθ…

-Τι μπορούμε να κάνουμε…; Τίποτα δεν ελέγχεται πια…Είπε και η Sailor Earth.

Από την άλλη η ομάδα δεν ήξερε τι άλλο θα μπορούσε να κάνει….Μέσα στη γενική σιωπή, μόνο η Usagi κατάφερε να μιλήσει και να πει:  
-Με τρομάζει η σκέψη για το τι θα συμβεί….

Δεν πρόλαβε όμως να μιλήσει κανείς άλλος μιας κι ένα μπούμερανγκ πέρασε πάνω από τα κεφάλια τους και μετά επέστρεψε στον κάτοχό του:

-Ήρθε η ώρα να πληρώσετε! Ακούστηκε τότε μια γνωστή φωνή.

-Ηώ! Satelite! Εσάς ζωντανές…;! Παρατήρησε κατάπληκτη η Sailor Jupiter.

Αυτές επιτέθηκαν αμέσως αλλά ακόμα και τώρα κανείς δεν εγκατέλειπε. Ο Neo, η Makoto και η Usagi ανέλαβαν την Ηώ ενώ οι υπόλοιπες έπιασαν τη Satelite. Κατάφεραν να τις στριμώξουν γρήγορα με τον Neo να πατάει στο τέλος πάνω στα χέρια των άλλων δύο οι οποίες τον ανύψωσαν και καθώς προσγειωνόταν, χτύπησε την Ηώ με κλωτσιά τυφώνα. Αλλά και η Rei τη σειρά της είχε κολλήσει τη Satelite με τις φλογισμένες επιθέσεις της. Κι όλα αυτά χωρίς να έχουν μεταμορφωθεί ακόμα.

-Ας μεταμορφωθούμε! Διέταξε τότε η Usagi κι έγινε αμέσως. Ο Neo προτίμησε πάλι την κόκκινη στολή του και το σπαθί του κατάφερνε καλά χτυπήματα και στην Ηώ και στη Satelite αλλά και οι άλλες δεν πήγαιναν πίσω…

-Παραδοθείτε! Δεν έχετε ελπίδες! Τους είπε η Sailor Moon.

-Ποτέ! Είπε σε έντονο ύφος η Satelite και τότε οι Μοχθηροί Θεοί εξαπέλυσαν τα πυρά τους χτυπώντας όλη την ομάδα ανελέητα για να τη ρίξουν κάτω. Τότε η Ηώ τους είπε:

-Είστε ανίσχυροι μπροστά στους Θεούς μας!

Κι ενώνοντας τη δύναμή τους, έριξαν μια μεγάλη ενεργειακή σφαίρα αποδυναμώνοντας κι άλλο τους πολεμιστές με την Ηώ να τελειώνει λέγοντας:

-Αρκετά! Τα υπόλοιπα θα τα φροντίσει η αφέντρα!

Και χάθηκαν από τα μάτια τους. Η ομάδα είχε νικηθεί…Χάνοντας αυτή τη μάχη, φαινόταν ότι όλα είχαν τελειώσει. Όταν κατάφεραν τελικά να ξανασταθούν στα πόδια τους, η Sailor Moon είπε:  
-Τελείωσαν όλα…Είμαστε καταδικασμένοι…!

-Όχι δεν είμαστε! Προσπάθησε να της πει ο Neo αλλά….Συνέχισε λέγοντας:  
-Ποιον κοροϊδεύω…Απέτυχα…Όλοι μας αποτύχαμε στην αποστολή μας…Αλλιώς δε θα γινόταν τίποτα τέτοιο…έπρεπε να κάναμε περισσότερα…Ότι κοπιάσαμε να δημιουργήσουμε…Χάθηκε…Και μαζί και η ελπίδα μας…

Αυτά ήταν τα λόγια του γεμάτα πόνο με ένα δάκρυ να κυλά από τα μάτια του…Ήταν φανερό τώρα ότι είχε χάσει κάθε ελπίδα…

Όμως….Εκεί που δεν το περίμενε κανείς…Το Σπαθί της Χιλιετίας άρχισε να ακτινοβολεί, βγήκε από τη θέση του κι άρχισε νε πετάει στον αέρα με μια φωνή να ωγαίνει από μέσα του:

-Μην εγκαταλείπεις…Ότι κι αν γίνει…

Αυτή η φωνή ήταν τόσο γνωστή…Όταν το όπλο ενεργοποιήθηκε εμφάνισε στον ουρανό τη φιγούρα του.Atem να του μιλάει:  
-Φαραώ! Κατάφερε να πει μόνο αυτός με δάκρυα στα μάτια.

-Δεν πρέπει να εγκαταλείψεις την ελπίδα φίλε μου. Ακόμα κι αν όλος ο κόσμος έχει βουτηχτεί στην απελπισία, εσύ μόνος σου πρέπει ακόμα να πιστέψεις. Οι μηχανές σου δεν έχουν καταστραφεί όπως νομίζεις, είναι σφραγισμένες στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών και μονο εσύ μπορείς να τις ελευθερώσεις!

-Ναι…Ξέρω τι πρέπει να κάνω….

-Πρέπει όμως να προσέχεις! Το Βασίλειο των Σκιών έχει διαστρεβλωθεί από την εμφάνιση του καινούριου σας εχθρού. Η δύναμή της είναι ότι πιο ισχυρό υπάρχει τα τελευταία χρόνια. Αν δεν προσέξετε μπορεί οι σκιές να σας καταπιούν, ακόμα και σένα Neo. Πηγαίνετε τώρα! ΤΟ μέλλον της γης βρίσκεται στα χέρια σας. Ξέρω ότι μπορείτε να νικήσετε. Και να θυμάστε πως θα είμαι μαζί σας μέχρι το τέλος!

Αυτά είπε κι εξαφανίστηκε. Με τα λόγια αυτά η αυτοπεποίθηση του Neo και των κοριτσιών πήρε την τόνωση που χρειαζόταν και μάλιστα εκείνη την ώρα τους συναντούσαν ξανά η Kurai και τα υπόλοιπα μέλη της ομάδας. Τότε εκείνος είπε:

-Τον ακούσατε κορίτσια! Στο χέρι μας είναι. Τίποτα δεν τελείωσε ακόμα! Είμαι τελείως βλάκας που σκέφτηκα να τα παρατήσω χωρίς μάχη. Γι αυτό θα πάω και θα ελευθερώσω τος μηχανικούς μου φίλους! Ποιος θέλει να έρθει μαζί μου;!

Όλοι μα όλοι δέχτηκαν να τον ακολουθήσουν αλλά αυτός διάλεξε άλλα δύο άτομα για να πάρει μαζί του. Συγκεκριμένα επέλεξε τη γυναίκα του και την Ange γι αυτή την αποστολή. Αφού μεταμορφώθηκαν, ο Neo έκανε το Σταυρό του και άνοιξαν την είσοδο για το Βασίλειο των Σκιών. Ακολουθώντας τις οδηγίες του Atem, πρόσεχαν κάθε τους βήμα γιατί πράγματι η δομή του σκοτεινού αυτού βασιλείου είχε αλλάξει από την τελευταία φορά αλλά στα σίγουρα μεγάλωνε κατά πολύ τη σκοτεινή δύναμη του Neo.

Το ταξίδι τους κράτησε αρκετή ώρα καθώς δεν ήταν εύκολο να τα βρουν. Σύντομα όμως θα διακοπτόταν από την απρόσμενη και ομολογουμένως ενοχλητική παρουσία των δύο πολεμιστριών. Η Mako τις είχε στείλει να τελειώσουν τη δουλειά που άρχισαν προηγουμένως:

-Σας ευχαριστούμε που το κάνετε τόσο εύκολο! Είπε πρώτη η Ηώ με τη Satelite να συμπληρώνει:

-Καλώς ορίσατε στη νέα και τελευταία σας κατοικία!

-Είστε πιο ηλίθιες απ' ότι φαίνεστε! Εδώ κουμάντο κάνω εγώ! Δε σας είπε κανείς ότι σε αυτό το μέρος η δύναμή μου πολλαπλασιάζεται;! Τους είπε τότε ο Neo γελώντας μοχθηρά κι ετοιμάζοντας τον εαυτό του για μάχη.

Όχι Neo περίμενε! Άφησέ τις σε εμάς! Πήγαινε να ελευθερώσεις τους φίλους μας. Θα σε βρούμε όταν τελειώσουμε! Του πρότεινε η Sailor Jupiter.

-Εντάξει! Να προσέχετε! Απάντησε εκείνος και προχώρησε μπροστά. Όσο για τις άλλες δύο, θα διασκέδαζαν με την ψυχή τους.

Κι άρχισε η σύγκρουση με τη Makoto να παλεύει πρώτη και να αποφεύγει μια ξαφνική ριπή που ερχόταν καταπάνω της. Τότε η Ηώ της επιτέθηκε κατά μέτωπο αστοχώντας και με το Δία να δοκιμάζει δεξιά γροθιά που σταμάτησε στα χέρια της αντιπάλου της. Και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, την πέταξε πάνω από τον ώμο της χωρίς όμως να τη ρίξει κάτω.

-Τώρα θα σου μάθω πώς χάνουν! Της είπε κι επιτέθηκε εκείνη πρώτη τώρα με γυριστές κλωτσιές αλλά δεν πέτυχε την Ηώ, ούτε κι αυτή τα κατάφερε βέβαια και χρειάστηκε μάλιστα να προβάλει το ξίφος της για να σταματήσει την τελευταία επίθεση.

Έτσι λοιπόν, έχοντάς το ακόμα στο δεξί χέρι, το χρησιμοποίησε για να χτυπήσει τη Makoto αλλά παραήταν γρήγορη γι αυτήν. Μετά έτρεξαν ο ένας απέναντι από τον άλλο για λίγα μέτρα κι όταν σταμάτησαν η μία απέναντι από την άλλη, η Ηώ ενεργοποίησε την πλήρη μορφή της ελπίζοντας στη νίκη. Σε ανύποπτο χρόνο όρμησε εναντίον της και την άρπαξε από το κεφάλι πετώντας ψηλά με σκοπό να κατέβει απότομα και να τη συντρίψει στο έδαφος. Αλλά δεν το πέτυχε γιατί ο Δίας λύγισε το σώμα και πέρασε τα πόδια της πάνω από τα χέρια και την κλώτσησε στο λαιμό καταφέρνοντας να ελευθερωθεί πριν σκάσει στο έδαφος

Αυτό έκανε την Ηώ να πιστέψει ότι είχε το πάνω χέρι. Γι αυτό τράβηξε πάλι το ξίφος της και της είπε:

-Τώρα! Παραδόσου!

Η Makoto δεν απάντησε και τότε η Ηώ συνέχισε:

-ΚΑΛΑ!

Και κατέβασε το σπαθί της με δύναμη στο κεφάλι της Sailor Jupiter μη βλέποντας ότι είχε μεταμορφωθεί σε full power και σταμάτησε το χτύπημα με το αριστερό χέρι. Την ίδια στιγμή το δεξί φορτισμένο με κεραυνούς περνούσε μέσα από το στομάχι της εξουδετερώνοντάς την και τέλος καταστρέφοντάς την τελείως με αυτούς τους κεραυνούς.

Από την άλλη η Sailor Earth κυνηγούσε σους ουρανούς τη Satelite κι όταν την έπιανε έρχονταν στα χέρια αλλά ήταν προφανές ότι η Ange απλά έπαιζε μαζί της. Ακόμα και η μπουνιά που δέχτηκε στο πρόσωπο ήταν τόσο επιπόλαια που δεν έκανε βήμα πίσω.

-Πρέπει να παραδεχτώ ότι είσαι πιο σκληρή απ' ότι φαινόσουν.

-Έπρεπε να το ξέρεις! Της απάντησε ενοχλημένη η Satelite.

-Ξέρεις με τρελαίνει το γεγονός ότι θα διαλύσω κάποιον πολύ πιο αδύναμη από μένα. Κι εσύ είσαι πολύ πιο αδύναμη…Λοιπόν τα έχεις βάλει με έναν αληθινό πολεμιστή; Αν ναι τότε βαλ' τα μαζί μου! Λοιπόν; Δεν έχω όλη τη μέρα. Περιμένω!

Σε μια κίνηση απελπισίας, η Sailor Satelite δοκίμασε βολές κατά ριπάς και με τα δύο χέρια αλλά η Γη βγήκε αλώβητη από αυτή την ενεργειακή καταιγίδα και τη χτύπησε στο κεφάλι με ένα καλοζυγισμένο δεξί ντιρέκτ κάνοντάς την αρκετά πίσω. Τότε η Ange είπε:

-Κοίτα. Κουράστηκα να σπαταλάω το χρόνο μου παίζοντας μαζί σου…

Εκείνη έχοντας καταλάβει ότι δε θα τη βγάλει καθαρή, προσπάθησε να ξεφύγει πετώντας ψηλά αλλά η Earth την πρόλαβε στον αέρα και την κλώτσησε στο πρόσωπο. Μετά την ακολούθησε και τη χτύπησε με μια πολύ δυνατή γροθιά στο στομάχι. Κι έτσι όπως ήταν σχεδόν αναίσθητη στον αέρα, άπλωσε το χέρι μπροστά από το πρόσωπό της και οι φλόγες που βγήκαν, την εξαφάνισαν μια για πάντα μη αφήνοντας το παραμικρό ίχνος.

Έχοντας τελειώσει τη δουλειά τους, οι δύο πολεμίστριες ακολούθησαν εύκολα την αύρα του Neo τον οποίο βρήκαν εύκολα. Κι αυτός με τη σειρά του είχε βρει που κρατούνταν φυλακισμένα τα Zords Τώρα που τα βρήκε, τράβηξε το σπαθί του και με τρεις κινήσεις έσπασε τα πεδία που είχαν υψωθεί γύρω τους και με τον τρόπο αυτό τα ελευθέρωσε επιστρέφοντάς τα στη γη. Κι ευτυχώς που το έκαναν γιατί μετά την απελευθέρωση των Zords έφερε αναστάτωση στον τομέα αυτό του Βασιλείου των Σκιών και η αλλαγή στο ανάγλυφο του θα μπορούσε να τους παγιδέψει.

Όταν τα μηχανικά θηρία ελευθερώθηκαν, δεν επέστρεψαν στην κρυψώνα τους αλλά παρέμειναν στη θέση τους σαν να ήθελαν να πολεμήσουν εκείνη τη στιγμή. Γι αυτό το λόγο ο Neo σκέφτηκε μια καινούρια στρατηγική που θα του έδινε τη νίκη, προτού όμως κάνει το οτιδήποτε, φρόντισε να δυναμώσει κι άλλο τα Zords χρησιμοποιώντας τις δικές του δυνάμεις.

Όταν έγινε κι αυτό, η ομάδα μπήκε σε κάθε μηχανή και η εφαρμογή του σχεδίου άρχισε:

-Σε πρώτη φάση η κάθε μηχανή επιτέθηκε ξεχωριστά στη Μηχανική Απειλή προκαλώντας η καθεμιά κάποια ζημιά με τον Τυραννόσαυρο του Neo να επιτίθεται τελευταίος καταφέρνοντας δύο χτυπήματα πρώτα με τα νύχια του και μετά με την ουρά του.

-Αλλαγή σε Megazord! Βάλε μπρος! Διέταξε τότε ο Neo και ο μετασχηματισμός έγινε μέσα σε δευτερόλεπτα.

-Ενεργειακό Σπαθί! Τώρα! Ήταν η νέα διαταγή του και το ξίφος προσγειώθηκε στο χέρι του από τον ουρανό.

-Δεν μπορείτε να με σταματήσετε πια! Του είπε τότε η Mako οδηγώντας πάντα το δικό της ρομπότ.

-Τώρα δε θα είναι το ίδιο! Της απάντησε ο Neo κι επιτέθηκε με το ξίφος χτυπώντας την απειλή πλάγια αλλά δέχτηκε και μια κλωτσιά στο θώρακα. Όμως τώρα πράγματι δεν ήταν το ίδιο:

-Δία! ¨ήρθε η σειρά σου! Είπε στην Sailor Jupiter κι αυτή κάλεσε το Dragonzord παίζοντας τη μελωδία στο στιλέτο. Ο δράκος ήρθε χωρίς καθυστέρηση και μη χάνοντας χρόνο πέτυχε διάνα ρίχνοντας με τους πυραύλους του. Και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό η Mako έχασε και τα ξίφη αφού η ουρά του δράκου φρόντισε να τα καταστρέψει. Τότε ο Neo έδωσε νέα εντολή:

-Μαχητικό Dragonzord! Αλλαγή!

Έτσι το Megazord αποσυνδέθηκε και το νέο όχημα σχηματίστηκε. Αμέσως επιτέθηκε με το μακρύ του δόρυ καταφέρνοντας δύο δυνατά χτυπήματα στην Απειλή.

-Ήρθε η ώρα! Titanus εμφανίσου!

Αυτό ήταν. Το Ultrazord ορθωνόταν μπροστά στη Μηχανική Απειλή με τα κανόνια του έτοιμα να ψάξουν και να καταστρέψουν. Το μόνο που έμενε ήταν να δοθεί η διαταγή:

-ΠΥΡ ΚΑΤΑ ΒΟΥΛΗΣΗ! Φώναξαν τότε όλοι μαζί και αυτή τη φορά το ρομπότ της Mako καταστράφηκε μια για πάντα με την ίδια να καταφέρνει να βγει πριν σκοτωθεί αλλά τώρα δε θα μπορούσε να το ξαναφέρει πίσω. Η αντίστροφη μέτρηση είχε αρχίσει.

-Ένα πράγμα μένει τώρα! Είπε τότε η Sailor Moon κι αμέσως όλοι βγήκαν έξω κυνηγώντας τη Mako. Χρησιμοποιώντας τηλεμεταφορά ο Neo βρέθηκε μπροστά της και οι κόκκινες αστραπές του, έκοψαν το δρόμο της δίνοντας την ευκαιρία στην υπόλοιπη ομάδα να τη περικυκλώσει. Τότε της είπε:  
-Τελείωσε! Δεν μπορείς να κρυφτείς πουθενά!

-Έτσι νομίζεις! Μπορεί να νικήσατε το ρομπότ μου αλλά έχετε να αντιμετωπίσετε τους Μοχθηρούς Θεούς!

-Είναι κι αυτοί ξεγραμμένοι! Της απάντησε ο Neo εμφανίζοντας το δίσκο μονομαχίας της Barcelona ενώ η Mako είχε έναν πράσινου χρώματος και πάλι με τα σύμβολα του Δϊα…

-Δεν ξέρω τι προσπαθείς να πετύχεις με αυτό αλλά ότι κι αν είναι δε θα πετύχει! Της είπε.

-Μην είσαι και τόσο σίγουρος. Όταν τελειώσω μαζί σου οι Θεοί σου θα υποκλιθούν μπροστά στους σκοτεινούς ομολόγους του;!

-ΜΟΝΟΜΑΧΙΑ! Είπαν τότε και οι δυο μαζί και ο αγώνας άρχισε με τον Neo να κάνει την πρώτη κίνηση:  
-Θα αρχίσω εγώ! Πρώτα θα παίξω τη Φιλανθρωπία! Μου επιτρέπει να τραβήξω τρεις κάρτες αρκεί να πετάξω δύο! Έπειτα καλώ τη Sailor Chibi Moon (1000) σε θέση άμυνας! Και θα τελειώσω με μια κάρτα ανάποδα!

-Σειρά μου τότε! Καλώ το Βάρβαρο! Το Βασιλιά των Θηρίων! (3000) Αν και είναι τέρας 8 αστεριών μπορώ να τον καλέσω χωρίς θυσία αρκεί να ρίξω την επίθεσή του στους 199 πόντους, αλλά ακόμα κι έτσι είναι αρκετοί για να καταστρέψω το κοριτσάκι σου! Επίθεση Βάρβαρε!

Το ακόντιο του Βάρβαρου τρύπησε τη μικρή πολεμίστρια φέρνοντας αναπόφευκτα το χαμό της για τον Neo ο οποίος όμως είχε μια έκπληξη:

-Ενεργοποίησες την παγίδα μου! Το Σχοινί της Ψυχής! Δίνοντας 1000 πόντους μπορώ να καλέσω ένα τέρας επίπεδου 4 από την τράπουλα! Και διαλέγω τη Sailor Ceres! (1200)

-Πολύ καλά τελειώνω το γύρο μου!

-Τότε παίζω εγώ! Καλώ τη Sailor Vesta! (1300) Κι όταν αυτές οι δύο πολεμίστριες είναι μαζί, η ειδική τους ικανότητα μου επιτρέπει να καλέσω αυτόματα και τη Sailor Juno στην αρένα! (1500) Τέλος ρίχνω μια κάρτα ανάποδα! Σειρά σου!

-Μπορεί να έχεις τρία τέρατα αλλά κανένα δεν μπορεί να τα βάλει με το βασιλιά μου! Και θα τα καταστρέψω ένα προς ένα! Επίθεση τώρα!

-Μη σου μπαίνουν ιδέες! Έχω μια ανάποδη κάρτα αν θυμάσαι! Το Στυλό του Δία! Χάρη σε αυτή τη γρήγορη μαγική κάρτα μπορώ να ενεργοποιήσω μια μαγική κάρτα ή παγίδα από το Νεκροταφείο! Και θα επιλέξω τον Πολυμερισμό που πέταξα προηγουμένως! Ενωθείτε τώρα για να σχηματίσετε την Ιππότη Νεράιδα! (3800) Αντίο Βάρβαρε!

Ο νέος στόχος ήταν μακράν ισχυρότερος κι έτσι το θηρίο έγινε κομμάτια κάνοντας τη Mako να χάσει 1900 πόντους και να πέσει με τη μία στους 2100. Όμως τώρα ήταν η σψστή στιγμή να ενεργοποιήσει την παγίδα της:  
-Άνοιξε ανάποδη κάρτα! Τείχος Αντίστασης Επιπέδου! Χάρη σε αυτήν την παγίδα μπορώ να καλέσω από το χέρι μου τέρατα συνολικού επιπέδου ίσιου με αυτό που μόλις κατέστρεψες! Εμφανιστείτε! Επίπεδο 1 Άγγελος 01 (200/300) Επίπεδο 3 Cassimolar (1000.1200) και τέλος Επίπεδο 4 )1800/1600) Όλα σε θέση άμυνας! Τέλος καλώ τον Votis σε θέση άμυνας επίσης! (1900)

«Τι σκαρώνει….Παραξενεύομαι που δεν κάλεσε κάποιο Μοχθηρό Θεό μέχρι τώρα…Πρέπει να βιαστώ και να τη νικήσω πριν το κάνει…Διαφορετικά θα έχω μεγάλο πρόβλημα…» Σκεφτόταν ο Neo πριν κάνει κίνηση. Όμως τελικά προχώρησε:

-Σειρά μου τώρα! Ιππότη Νεράιδα επίθεση! Κατάστρεψε τον Votis!

Το αμυντικό τέρας δεν είχε ελπίδες μπροστά στον ιππότη και χάθηκε. Τέλος ο Neo ολοκλήρωσε το γύρο του με μία κάρτα ακόμα.

-Τέρμα τα παιχνίδια Neo! Η ώρα σου τελείωσε! Θυσιάζω τα τρία μου τέρατα!

-Το ήξερα…..

-ΕΜΦΑΝΙΣΟΥ! ΜΟΧΘΗΡΕ ΔΙΑΓΡΑΦΕΑ! (?/?)

Ο Μοχθηρός Θεός έκανε την εμφάνισή του μέσα από λευκούς κεραυνούς μπροστά σε όλους και τους άφησε ένα δυνατό βρυχηθμό καταλαμβάνοντας όλη την αρένα. Μόνο ο Neo

Έμεινε ατάραχος κοιτάζοντας αυτό το πανίσχυρο θηρίο έχοντας την εμπειρία των παλιών νικών του.

-Το τέρας σου δε με φοβίζει Mako! Το νίκησα στο παρελθόν και θα κάνω το ίδιο και τώρα!

-Αυτή τη φορά δεν είναι το ίδιο…Χάρη στην ειδική ικανότητα του, ο Διαγραφέας κερδίζει 1000 για κάθε κάρτα που ελέγχεις στην πλευρά σου! Και δυστυχώς για σένα ο ιππότης σου μετράει για τρεις! Και μαζί με την ανάποδη κάρτα σου το τέρας μου έχει 4000 πόντους επίθεσης! Εμπρός λοιπόν θεϊκό μου πλάσμα! Εξόντωσε την Ιππότη Νεράιδα με τη φοβερή σου δύναμη!

Η επίθεση του τέρατος ήταν απίστευτα σφοδρή και μανιασμένη. Ο ιππότης του Neo δεν είχε καμία ελπίδα και ψήθηκε από τους κεραυνούς το Μοχθηρού Θεού κι ο Neo έπεσε στους 2800 Πόντους Ζωής. Αλλά και το θεϊκό θηρίο έμεινε με 1000 πόντους επίθεσης μόνο τώρα.

-Ρίχνω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και τελειώνω το γύρο μου!

-Καιρός ήταν! Σειρά μου! Καλώ τη Sailor Earth σε θέση άμυνας! (2600) Τώρα ο Θεός σου έχει 2000 επίθεση

-Ακριβώς! Όταν έρθει η ώρα να επιτεθεί, είσαι ξεγραμμένος!

-Δε θα βασιζόμουν σε αυτό. Τελειώνω το γύρο μου.

-Εντάξει.. παίζω εγώ τώρα! Τώρα που το σκέφτομαι έχω ένα καλύτερο σχέδιο για να σε καταστρέψω! Θυσιάζω το Μοχθηρό Διαγραφέα για να καλέσω τον Gaap το Θεϊκό Στρατιώτη! (2200) και χάρη στην ικανότητά του, κερδίζει 300 πόντους για κάθε θεϊκό θηρίο στο χέρι μου! Και δυστυχώς για σένα κρατώ το πιο δυνατό τέρας που υπάρχει!

-Ξέρω δε χρειάζεται να μου πεις! Έχεις το Μοχθηρό Avatar!

-Και δεν είναι μόνο αυτό! Με τη θυσία του Διαγραφέα ενεργοποίησα την άλλη του ικανότητα! Όταν καταστρέφεται παίρνει κάθε κάρτα στην αρένα μαζί του! Και τώρα που είσαι ανοιχτός θα νιώσεις τον πόνο. Επάνω του στρατιώτη μου! Επίθεσης τους Πόντους Ζωής του Neo!

Έτσι κι έγινε. Ο Neo από τη μια στιγμή στην άλλη έμεινε μόνο με 300 πόντους από την επίθεση του Gaap, κάτι που τον έκανε να θυμώσει πολύ…:  
-Θα μου το πληρώσεις αυτό!

-Εμπρός! Για να σε δω λοιπόν!

-Ανάθεμά σε…! Ενεργοποιώ την ιδιότητα της Σταυρωτής Αντί-Παγίδας από το Νεκροταφείο μου. Μου επιτρέπει να παίξω τώρα αμέσως μια παγίδα από το χέρι μου και διαλέγω τη Διαδρομή Στην Κόλαση! Μου επιτρέπει να καλέσω τους δύο Αποσταλμένους του Σκότους! Ελάτε σε μένα Gorz (2700) και Kaien! (2500) Και τώρα είναι η σειρά μου! Θα ρίξω δύο κάρτες ανάποδα και θα διατάξω τον Gorz να επιτεθεί! Κατάστρεψε το Θεϊκό Στρατιώτη τώρα!

Το δαιμονικό τέρας του Neo ισοπέδωσε τον Gaap κι έριξε στους 1900 τους Πόντος Ζωής του αλλά η επίθεση δεν είχε τελειώσει ακόμα:

-Kaien επίθεση στους Πόντους Ζωής της!

-Όχι τόσο γρήγορα! Ενεργοποιώ την παγίδα Συναγερμός Εισβολέα-Κίτρινος Συναγερμός!

Τώρα θα καλέσω τον Tellus το Μικρό Άγγελο (500) σε άμυνα κι αυτός θα είναι ο στόχος σου! Κι επίσης ενεργοποιείται η ειδική του ικανότητα που αφήνει ένα Φτερό Tellus (0/0) μόλις τον καταστρέψεις.

-Φτηνά τη γλίτωσες….

-Πες όπως σε βολεύει…Αλλά τώρα θέλω να δω τι θα πεις…Ενεργοποιώ τον Πολλαπλασιασμό! Αυξάνει τον αριθμό των τεράτων μου σε τρία! Μετά θα τα θυσιάσω!

Από τα βάθη των πιο σκοτεινών σκιών σε καλώ! ΕΜΦΑΝΙΣΟΥ ΚΑΙ ΦΕΡΕ ΜΟΥ ΤΗ ΝΙΚΗ ΜΟΧΘΗΡΟ AVATAR! (0/0)

Μέσα από το σκοτεινό ουρανό μαύρα σύννεφα κάλυψαν την αρένα κι ένα μαύρο φως σκέπασε όλη την αρένα. Όταν το φως αραίωσε αρκετά, μια τεράστια μαύρη σφαίρα εμφανίστηκε στο κέντρο της αρένας όμοια με αυτή στην οποία είναι κλεισμένος ο Ρα αλλά πολύ πιο τρομακτική…Ένας σκοτεινός ήλιος…

-Θα το νικήσω ξανά!

-Όχι αυτή τη φορά! Τώρα θα δεις την πραγματική του δύναμη! Το Avatar είναι κατά ένα πόντο πιο δυνατό από το ισχυρότερο τέρας στην αρένα, δηλαδή τον Gorz! Κατάστρεψέ την Kaien τώρα!

Έχοντας πάρει τη μορφή του Gorz, το θεϊκό θηρίο κατέστρεψε την Kaien ρίχνοντας σαδιστικά τους Πόντους Ζωής του Neo στους 99. Τέλος η Mako έριξε μια κάρτα ανάποδα.

-Αυτή η επίθεση….Με ταρακούνησε για τα καλά! Αλλά δεν έχασα ακόμα! Καλώ τον Κατεργάρη (2000) σε θέση επίθεσης πετώντας μια κάρτα από το χέρι μου! Έπειτα ενεργοποιώ τη μαγική κάρτα Ενωμένη επίθεση! Τώρα τα δύο τέρατά μου θα επιτεθούν σαν ένα με αθροισμένους τους πόντους επίθεσης! Καταστρέψτε το Μοχθηρό Avatar!

-Μη βιάζεσαι! Ενεργοποιώ την Απώλεια Δύναμης! Ο Κατεργάρης θα χάσει όλους τους πόντους επίθεσής του αμέσως!

Αυτή ήταν σκέτη καταστροφή για τον Neo που χάλασε το σχέδιό του. Με την επίθεση στο μηδέν ο κατεργάρης δεν μπόρεσε να επιτεθεί κι έτσι ο Gorz μόνος του καταστράφηκε από το σκοτεινό του εαυτό αφήνοντας τον Neo στους 98 πόντους. Τώρα ο κατεργάρης ήταν ο πιο ισχυρός κι έτσι το Avatar είχε 1 πόντο:  
-Που να πάρει…! Μου χάλασες την τακτική! Δεν πειράζει έχω ακόμα χρόνο! Τελειώνω με μια κάρτα ανάποδα…

-Σειρά μου λοιπόν! Παίζω το Ιερό του Κακού! Θα μου προσφέρει ένα Μεταλλικό Σύμβολο που έχει ίσους πόντους με τους δικούς σου! Και τώρα το Avatar έχει 99 πόντους επίθεσης Επίθεση στον κατεργάρη!

-Δεν θα πετύχει αυτή τη φορά! Άνοιξε Στυλό του Δία! Θα ενεργοποιήσω για δεύτερη φορά τη μαγική μου κάρτα και ξέρεις τι σημαίνει αυτό! Ενεργοποιώ τα Σπαθιά του Αποκαλυπτικού Φωτός από το Νεκροταφείο! Τώρα θα πρέπει α περιμένεις τρεις γύρους αν θέλεις να με νικήσεις! Θα τελειώσω το γύρο μου με δύο κάρτες ανάποδα!

-Έννοια σου και δε θα περιμένω τόσο πολύ! Θα τελειώσω το γύρο μου με δύο κάρτες ανάποδα.

-Λοιπόν είναι και πάλι η σειρά μου! Παίζω τη μαγική Κάρτα Ανάκτησης! Επιστρέφει τον κατεργάρη στην τράπουλά μου και μετά τραβάω πέντε κάρτες ! Έπειτα θα θα τελειώσω το γύρο μου με δύο ανάποδες κάρτες!

-Σου είπα πως δε θα περιμένω πολύ! Πρώτα θα δώσω 1000 πόντους για να διατηρήσω το Μεταλλικό Σύμβολο στην πλευρά μου. Έπειτα θα καταστρέψω τα σπαθιά σου με την κάρτα Αντί-Μαγείας! Τώρα είσαι εντελώς ανυπεράσπιστος! Έτοιμος να γίνεις βορά του Θεού μου! Του είπε τότε η Mako και το Avatar πήρε τη μορφή του Neo κάνοντάς τον να τα χάσει βλέποντας τη σκοτεινή μορφή του εαυτού του…Στην όψη του, η θύμηση του σκοτεινού του μισού επανήλθε στο μυαλό του:

-Δεν…Δεν μπορεί…Αυτό το πράγμα….Είμαι…Εγώ…;

-Κοίτα τον πραγματικό σου εαυτό! Κοίτα το πρόσωπό σου! Αυτός είσαι στην πραγματικότητα και γι αυτό θα χάσεις αυτή τη μάχη…ΑΝΤΙΟ ΦΑΡΑΩ! ΒΥΘΙΣΟΥ ΓΙΑ ΠΑΝΤΑ ΣΤΟ ΣΚΟΤΑΔΙ! ΜΟΧΘΗΡΟ AVATAR, ΑΠΟΤΕΛΕΙΩΣΕ ΤΟΝ!

Ο σκοτεινός Neo επιτέθηκε σφοδρά με σκοπό να τελειώσει τη μονομαχία και τον κανονικό Neo μαζί αλλά δε λογάριασε ακόμα ότι ο ήρωάς μας θα έβρισκε τρόπο να ξεφύγει:

-Η μονομαχία δεν τελείωσε ακόμα! Είναι πολύ νωρίς για το τέλος της! Ενεργοποιώ την παγίδα Άγαλμα του Δράκου Φύλακα! Ενεργοποιείται κατά τη διάρκεια της μάχης και καλεί τόσα Σύμβολα Αγάλματος, όσα τέρατα έχεις! Κι αφού έχεις δύο τέρατα θα έχω κι εγώ άλλα δύο!

-Καταραμένε! Πόσο τυχερός θα πρέπει να είσαι! Ενεργοποιώ τη δική μου παγίδα! Μανιασμένο Επίπεδο! Τώρα όλα σου τα τέρατα γυρίζουν σε θέση επίθεσης και πρέπει να επιτεθούν!

-Αυτό θα επιτεθεί! Ενεργοποιήσου Άμεση Ανταπόκριση! Αυτό θα τα κρίνει όλα! Τραβάω μια κάρτα. Αν είναι μαγική ή παγίδα, μπορώ να την ενεργοποιήσω αμέσως! Τώρα θα δούμε!

Έβαλε το χέρι στην τράπουλα και είπε:

-Πιστεύω σε σένα…Δείξε μου το δρόμο…Καρδιά των Καρτών…

Έπειτα τράβηξε και το αποτέλεσμα ήταν εντυπωσιακό:  
-Τράβηξα την Αναφώνηση Τέρατος! ΕΠΕΣΤΡΕΨΕ! ΓΙΓΑΝΤΑ ΣΤΡΑΤΙΩΤΗ OBELISK! (4000)

Το θαύμα είχε γίνει. Ο Αιγύπτιος Θεός επέστρεψε με μεγαλοπρέπεια σκορπώντας μεγάλα ποσά γαλάζιας ενέργειας στη γύρω περιοχή από το Νεκροταφείο κι έτσι το Avatar μεταμορφώθηκε κι αυτό σε έναν κακό Αιγύπτιο Θεό με 4001 πόντους.

-Και λοιπόν;! Ο Θεός μου θα τον αντιγράψει κι αυτόν! Παρ' το απόφαση! Δεν μπορείς να νικήσεις!

-Μπορώ όμως να κάνω αυτό! Προσφέρω τα Σύμβολά μου στον Obelisk! Αύξησε τη δύναμή σου πέρα από το άπειρο!

Ο Obelisk άρπαξε τα δύο σύμβολα και τα έλιωσε στα στιβαρά του μπράτσα αυξάνοντας τη δύναμή του συνεχώς σε σημείο που δεν μπορούσε να μετρηθεί πια έχοντας φτάσει στο άπειρο. Αναπόφευκτα και ο κακός Obelisk έφτασε κι αυτός στο άπειρο γιατί δεν μπορεί να προστεθεί τίποτα σε αυτή τη μονάδα.

-Και πάλι δεν κερδίζεις τίποτα! Τώρα και ο κακός Obelisk έχει κι αυτός άπειρη δύναμη!

-Αυτό ακριβώς ήθελα κι εγώ! OBELISK ΕΠΙΘΕΣΗ! ΓΡΟΘΙΑ ΤΗΣ ΜΟΙΡΑΣ!

-Κι εσύ Avatar! ΠΗΓΑΙΝΕ!

Οι δυο Θεοί πιάστηκαν στα χέρια με απίστευτη βιαιότητα αλλά επειδή είχαν την ίδια δύναμη κανείς δεν επικρατούσε. Σαν αποτέλεσμα της υπέρμετρης προσπάθειας και των δύο, άρχισαν σταδιακά να σπάζουν σε κομμάτια με ένα εκτυφλωτικό φως να τους καλύπτει σιγά-σιγά ώσπου χάθηκαν από τα μάτια των μονομάχων. Δευτερόλεπτα μετά μια τρομακτική έκρηξη ισοπέδωσε την αρένα κάνοντας τους δύο αντιπάλους να πεταχτούν πίσω από το οστικό κύμα. Όταν σηκώθηκαν πάλι, η Mako είπε:

-Ώστε έτσι λοιπόν…Θέλεις βρώμικο παιχνίδι έτσι…;!

-Παίζω όπως πρέπει για να σε νικήσω. Σειρά μου. Παίζω την κάρτα της Ιερότητας. Αυτό μας επιτρέπει να τραβήξουμε και οι δυο μέχρι να έχουμε έξι κάρτες στο χέρι μας. Έτσι θα τελειώσω το γύρο μου…Τώρα που ο Μοχθηρός Θεός σου καταστράφηκε…Τελείωσε…!

-Τελείωσε…; Μα ο πραγματικός τρόμος μόλις άρχισε! Του απάντησε γελώντας μοχθηρά. Μόλις σφράγισε τη μοίρα σου Φαραώ! Καταστρέφοντας το Μοχθηρό Avatar, μου έδωσες την ευκαιρία να σε τελειώσω με ένα μόνο χτύπημα! Δεν το κατάλαβες ακόμα;;! Ποτέ δεν είχες τον έλεγχο! Από την αρχή έπαιζα εγώ μαζί σου αλλά τώρα η ώρα του παιχνιδιού τελείωσε! Πρώτα θα καταστρέψω το Μεταλλικό μου Σύμβολο! Έπειτα θα αποκαλύψω το όργανο της καταστροφής σου! Ορίστε η μαγική κάρτα Μοχθηρή Ένωση!

-Και πώς ενεργεί;!

-Μου επιτρέπει να καλέσω ένα συνδυασμένο τέρας αγνοώντας κάθε όρο καλέσματος αρκεί να υπάρχουν στη διάθεσή μου υα απαραίτητα υλικά! Κι αυτά δεν είναι άλλα από τους τρεις Μοχθηρούς Θεούς! Και πιο συγκεκριμένα θα τους βγάλω από το παιχνίδι!

-ΟΧΙ ΔΕ ΓΙΝΕΤΑΙ!

-ΕΔΩ ΤΕΛΕΙΩΝΟΥΝ ΟΛΑ NEO! ΠΑΡΟΥΣΙΑΣΟΥ ΤΩΡΑ! APOLYON! ΜΟΧΘΗΡΕ ΔΗΜΙΟΥΡΓΕ ΤΟΥ ΧΑΟΥΣ! (10.000)

Το τέρας αυτό διέφερε και από τους τρεις Μοχθηρούς Θεούς μαζί. Ακόμα και χωρίς την ειδική του ικανότητα, η επιθετική του δύναμη από μόνη της ήταν ικανή να συντρίψει οποιονδήποτε…Στην όψη του ο Neo πάγωσε στη θέση του αλλά αυτό δεν τον εμπόδιζε να συνεχίσει τον αγώνα. Αν και μπροστά του είχε ένα δαίμονα που είχε γίνει Θεός…

-Ήταν μεγάλο σου λάθος να μείνεις ανοιχτός σε επίθεση!

-Μην ανησυχείς…Έχω το σχέδιό μου…Χρησιμοποίησε το τέρας σου αν μπορείς για να με νικήσεις…

-ΟΠΩΣ ΘΕΛΕΙΣ! ΔΗΜΙΟΥΡΓΕ ΤΟΥ ΧΑΟΥΣ! ΚΑΤΑΣΤΡΕΨΕ ΤΟΝ!

Η ριπή από το στόμα του δαίμονα ήταν πιο σκοτεινή κι από το ίδιο το σκοτάδι….Διένυσε την απόσταση και έφτασε πολύ κοντά στον Neo. Αν τον άγγιζε έστω κι ένα μικρό μέρος της, όλα θα τελείωναν γι αυτόν. 10.000 πόντοι ζημιά δεν ήταν και λίγο. Όλα κρίνονταν τώρα…:

-Δε θα με καταστρέψεις ποτέ! ΑΝΟΙΞΕ ΠΑΓΙΔΑ! ΘΕΙΚΗ ΑΣΠΙΔΑ! Ενεργοποιείται μόνο όταν δέχομαι επίθεση από ένα θεϊκό θηρίο! Ακυρώνει την επίθεση κι επιπλέον μπορώ να προσθέσω έναν Δικέφαλο Αετό στο χέρι μου!

-ΚΑΤΑΡΑΜΕΝΕ! Δε θα μπορείς να ξεφεύγεις για πάντα!

-Συγγνώμη που σου τη χαλάω αλλά η μονομαχία τελειώνει εδώ. Οι 10.000 πόντοι επίθεσης του σκοτεινού σου δημιουργού δεν αξίζουν τίποτα μπροστά στο δικό μου δημιουργό!

-Τι θα πει αυτό;!

-Ορίστε τι θα πει! Τράβηξα τη γρήγορη μαγεία Θεός πάνω από Θεό! Χάρη σε αυτήν θα μπορέσω να καλέσω το δικό μου δημιουργό! ΩΡΑ ΓΙΑ ΤΟ ΔΙΚΕΦΑΛΟ ΑΕΤΟ ΝΑ ΥΨΩΘΕΙ! Όμως για να το κάνω θα πρέπει να αφαιρέσω από το παιχνίδι τέρατα συνολικού επιπέδου 12 ή περισσότερο! Γι αυτό θα βγάλω από το παιχνίδι τον εαυτό μου καθώς και τη Sailor Jupiter! ΕΜΦΑΝΙΣΟΥ ΠΑΝΙΣΧΥΡΕ ΔΗΜΙΟΥΡΓΕ ΜΟΥ! ΕΣΥ ΠΟΥ ΜΟΥ ΔΙΝΕΙΣ ΑΥΤΗ ΤΗΝ ΤΕΡΑΣΤΙΑ ΔΥΝΑΜΗ!

Σε σχέση με τις άλλες φορές, το κάλεσμα του Δικεφάλου ήταν πολύ διαφορετικό τώρα…Όταν ο Neo έβαλε την κάρτα στην υποδοχή, μετά από μερικά δευτερόλεπτα σιγής, το σώμα του σταδιακά είχε αρχίσει να βράζει από μέσα προς τα έξω με ασύλληπτες ποσότητες ενέργειας να ελευθερώνονται στη γύρω περιοχή. Με το ζόρι προσπαθούσε να κρατηθεί σφίγγοντας τα δόντια αλλά τελικά αφήνοντας μια πολύ δυνατή κραυγή, το πλάσμα από το οποίο αντλεί τις δυνάμεις του, βγήκε από το σώμα του και πήρε θέση στην αρένα. Όντας πολύ μεγαλύτερος σε μέγεθος, ο αετός σκέπασε την αρένα κι άφησε μια κραυγή ερχόμενη κι από τα δύο κεφάλια του.

Όταν τελείωσε αυτό, ο Neo πήρε βαθιές ανάσες γιατί αυτή η διαδικασία τον είχε καταβάλει αρκετά, όταν ήταν τελικά εντάξει, είπε:

-Η μονομαχία τελείωσε! !ΕΜΠΡΟΣ ΑΕΤΕ! ΧΡΗΣΙΜΟΠΟΙΗΣΕ ΤΗΝ ΤΕΡΑΣΤΙΑ ΔΥΝΑΜΗ ΣΟΥ! ΕΠΙΘΕΣΗ!

Τα στόματα του Δικεφάλου άνοιξαν, ένα σε κάθε κεφάλι και τεράστια ποσότητα ενέργειας βγήκε από αυτά. Στόχος τους ήταν ο Μοχθηρός Δημιουργός του Χάους τον οποίο και κατέστρεψαν εντελώς συντρίβοντας τους Πόντους Ζωής της Mako σωριάζοντάς την αναίσθητη στο έδαφος. Η μονομαχία είχε τελειώσει επιτέλους…Κι ο Neo είχε κερδίσει…

Μετά την ολοκλήρωση της επίθεσης, ο ουρανός απέκτησε ξανά το όμορφο γαλάζιο του χρώμα και τότε ο Δικέφαλος Αετός απογειώθηκε ψηλά κι αφού μεταμορφώθηκε σε φωτεινή σφαίρα, ξαναμπήκε στο σώμα του Neo. Εκείνος στη συνέχεια τράβηξε το Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας και προχώρησε προς την ηττημένη αντίπαλό του, έπειτα της είπε:  
-Τελείωσε…Το Βασίλειο των Σκιών σε περιμένει…

Στα λόγια αυτά, το μυαλό της Makoto κατακλύστηκε από αναμνήσεις, ένα πισωγύρισμα διαφορετικό. Και βλέποντας τι ήταν ο Neo έτοιμος να κάνει, έτρεξε να μεπι στη μέση και τον σταμάτησε πάνω στην ώρα πιάνοντάς τον από το στήθος:

-ΟΧΙ ΜΗ! Σταμάτα..! Του είπε έχοντας βουρκώσει.

-Γιατί με σταματάς…; Τη ρώτησε τότε εκείνος εμφανώς παραξενεμένος.

-Σε οποιαδήποτε άλλη περίπτωση δε θα σε εμπόδιζα…Αλλά τώρα...Δεν μπορώ να σε αφήσω να το κάνεις…!

-Πες μου ένα καλό λόγο να μην το κάνω! Γιατί να χαριστώ σε κάποιον που παραλίγο να καταστρέψει τη γη;! Τη ρώτησε ξανά τη στιγμή που η μικρή Mako προσπαθούσε να συνέλθει από την επίθεση του Δικεφάλου.

-Μα Neo…! Δεν μπορείς να το δεις…! Πώς μπορείς να μην τον νιώθεις; Πώς είναι δυνατόν να μην το νιώθεις; Προσπαθούσε να του πει.

-Τι συνέβη….Πού βρίσκομαι…Τι είναι αυτό το ζεστό συναίσθημα…Γιατί το νιώθω να με προστατεύει ακόμα και τώρα…Μετά από ότι έγινε… Έλεγε και η Mako προσπαθώντας να ξανασταθεί όρθια.

-Αυτή η φωνή είναι…Το ξέρω ότι είναι…Είπε τότε ο Δίας και στράφηκε προς το μέρος της.

-Μα…Γιατί…Ρώτησε η Mako έχοντας συνέλθει πια.

Τότε η Sailor Jupiter την έκλεισε σφιχτά στην αγκαλιά της λέγοντας μόνο ένα πράγμα:  
-Όλα τελείωσαν…

-Δεν καταλαβαίνω…

-Όταν αποκτήσεις δικά σου παιδιά θα καταλάβεις! Της είπε και την έσφιξε περισσότερο.

-Δεν μπορεί…Οι γονείς μου με έδωσαν…Δε γίνεται να είσαι…! Προσπάθησε να πει αλλά με δυσκολία μιλούσε κι εκείνη τώρα.

-Δε θα έκανα ποτέ κάτι τόσο απάνθρωπο με ακούς;! Νόμισα ότι σε έχασα για πάντα εκείνη τη μέρα…Όμως δε γίνεται να κάνω λάθος! Κοίτα το σύμβολο στο σπαθί σου! Κοίτα τον εαυτό σου! Είμαι σίγουρη πως είσαι εσύ. Της έλεγε δακρυσμένη χωρίς να την αφήνει από τα χέρια της.

Παράλληλα ο Neo ήταν έτοιμος να ενδώσει αλλά ακόμα δεν ήταν απόλυτα σίγουρος. Τα σημάδια ήταν πολλά για να μην πειστεί αλλά και πάλι δεν τολμούσε να πλησιάσει. Όμως ένα πράγμα, κάτι τελευταίο θα έδιωχνε μια για πάντα τις αμφιβολίες του. Πριν όμως την πλησίασε και της είπε:

-Λοιπόν ήρθε το τέλος…Mako…

Στο άκουσμα του ονόματος όλοι πάγωσαν.

-Πώς…Πώς ξέρεις το όνομά μου…;

-Απλό. Το είπε η Azonia όταν χτύπησες με δόλιο τρόπο τη Sailor Moon.

-Ε…Εγώ… Προσπάθησε τότε να πει αλλά Τα είχε εντελώς χαμένα. Αυτή η εξέλιξη έφερνε τα πάνω κάτω.

-Τώρα είμαι απόλυτα βέβαιη…Είπε η Makoto.

-Μα γιατί…; Πώς μπορείς και είσαι τόσο σίγουρη…; Δηλαδή…Μακάρι να ήσουν εσύ…Όμως…

-Καταλαβαίνω…Σου είναι δύσκολο να το πιστέψεις. Δοκίμασε απλά να με αγκαλιάσεις. Ο χτύπος της καρδιάς σου, μου είναι γνώριμος. Χτυπάει στον ίδιο ρυθμό με το δικό μου.

-Είσαι σίγουρη…; Μπορώ να σε αγκαλιάσω…;

Ο Δίας κούνησε το κεφάλι κι εκείνη την αγκάλιασε. Τότε συνέβη ένα απίστευτο γεγονός. Το έμβλημα στο σπαθί της άρχισε να λάμπει κι αυτή η λάμψη έφυγε από το όπλο και μετακινήθηκε στο μέτωπό της.

Αυτό ήταν η απόδειξη που ο Neo περίμενε. Στην όψη του εμβλήματος, του έπεσε το ξίφος από την ταραχή αλλά τίποτα δεν τον κρατούσε τώρα πια…Έτρεξε προς το μέρος της και την πήρε εκείνος αγκαλιά συγκινημένος…

-Κόρη μου…! Επιτέλους σε ξαναβρήκαμε…! Δεν το περίμενα ότι θα σε κρατούσα ξανά στα χέρια μου…Της είπε εμφανώς συγκινημένος.

-Μπαμπά…Συγγνώμη…Σας παρακαλώ συγχωρέστε με για ότι σας έκανα…Του είπε έχοντας δακρύσει και ξεσπώντας μετανιωμένη για τα πάντα.

-Μη μιλάς…Μη λες τίποτα…Ξέχασέ τα όλα κοριτσάκι μου. Ο εφιάλτης τελείωσε πια! Σου το υπόσχομαι ότι κανείς δε θα μας χωρίσει ξανά. Της είπε μη μπορώντας να κρύψει τη συγκίνησή του ενώ την ίδια στιγμή της χάιδευε τα μαλλιά

Έπειτα πήραν σειρά τα δύο αδέρφια. Ήταν κι αυτά ευτυχισμένα που ξαναβρήκαν την αδερφή τους μετά από τόσα χρόνια και η χαρά δεν κρυβόταν από κανέναν. Επιτέλους όλη η οικογένεια ήταν και πάλι ενωμένη …Το σκοτεινό μυστικό δεν ήταν πια μυστικό…Ήταν μια αλήθεια λουσμένη στο φως και στα χαρούμενα συναισθήματα.

Αυτή τη φορά η μοίρα έκανε το παιχνίδι της κι από αυτό βγήκαν όλοι νικητές. Τώρα που όλα τα μέλη της οικογένειας ήταν πάλι μαζί, η ευθύνη της σωτηρίας της Γης γινόταν πιο εύκολη. Ένας ακόμα στρατιώτης είχε προστεθεί στην καλοδουλεμένη μηχανή της ομάδας και μάλιστα με μεγάλες δυνάμεις.

Όταν κόπασε το συγκινητικό κλίμα, του Neo του έμενε να κάνει κάτι τελευταίο. Μέσα από την τράπουλα της Mako, βρήκε τις κάρτες στον τριών Μοχθηρών Θεών κι όταν τις πήρε στα χέρια του, τις έσκισε σε μικρά κομμάτια ώστε να μην ξαναπέσουν σε λάθος χέρια και προκαλέσουν τα ίδια και χειρότερα προβλήματα Τη στιγμή που έσκιζε τις κάρτες, όλη η ομάδα ξεσπούσε σε έξαλλους πανηγυρισμούς, ειδικά όταν άφησε τα κομμάτια να σκορπίσουν στον αέρα για να μην ξαναβρεθούν ποτέ

Κι έτσι η βασιλεία των Μοχθηρών Θεών έλαβε τέλος κι επίσημα…Το σκίσιμο των καρτών έβαλε τέλος στην απειλή τους με την ομάδα να δίνει τον όρκο πίστης και αφοσίωσης στην αποστολή τους.

 **ΕΝΑΣ ΓΙΑ ΟΛΟΥΣ ΚΙ ΟΛΟΙ ΓΙΑ ΕΝΑΝ**


End file.
